Un buen padre¿Yo?
by Kuroda117
Summary: Inspirada en la nueva serie donde la trama es sobre un chico que tiene que hacerse cargo de tres pequeñas al perder sus padres y como las quieren separar el se hace cargo para evitar que eso pase, asi que que pasaria si Mojo Jojo tuviera que cuidar de sus enemigas solo por un error o mala suerte, descubranlo aqui
1. Chapter 1: ¿Por que yo?

**Dia del padre, ¿por que no? hola mi nombre es Kuroda y soy un intento de escritor (y digo intento por que mis historias dan asco) en fin aqui les traigo esta historia uniendome tambien a la larga lista de PPG ya que normalmente escribo en el de PPG Z, esto se me ocurrio cuando lei una reseña de un anime que apenas comienza, o ya lleva rato, no se, sere sincero aun no la veo y hasta se me olvido el nombre solo se como va la historia donde un chico de edad media (o sea de 25+) por azares del destino o desgracia tienen que cuidar a sus tres sobrinas que han perdido a sus padres, asi que para evitar que las separen el decide hacerse cargo de ellas por lo que lo consideran su nuevo papa y asi vemos este cambio repentino de vida al tratar de demostrar que tiene lo suficiente para que se queden con el (si alguien me dice como se llama se lo agradeceria) asi que se me ocurrio esto tomando un estilo al PPG por lo que es original la historia aunque empece desde esa sinopsis (quiero verlo pero no recuerdo como se llama y no tengo tiempo ahorita T.T), espero sea de su agrado y cualquier review o amenaza de muerte es muy bien recibido**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen solo los secundarios que vayan apareciendo**

Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué yo?

**-¿QUUUUUEEEEE?**

**-Lo que le dije señor Mojo, usted se hará cargo de ellas**

**-¿ACASO ESTA LOCO?... ¡COMO CREE QUE YO SU MAS MORTAL ENEMIGO VA A CUIDAR A ESAS TRES MOCOSAS!**

Hace tiempo (antes de que existieran los Rowdyruff Boys)

**-Muajajajaja con este invento mio por fin derrotare a las Powerpuff Girls **se ríe Mojo al crear un arma que es capas de destruirlas

**-Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-¿Quién me molesta en estos momentos? **dice Mojo enojado

**-Hola…¿hay alguien?**

**-¿QUEEE? **Grita Mojo

**-Este….hola señor….¿jojo?...¿Mojo?...¿como le gusta que lo llamen? **Pregunta una joven estudiante

**-¿Qué quieres?...¿No ves que estoy ocupado? **Dice Mojo molesto

**-Vera, represento al ayuntamiento y estamos realizando un censo del cual me servirá como una practica de servicio social…¿es usted un ciudadano registrado? **Pregunta la estudiante

Mojo se queda con una cara de ¿y esta idiota de donde salió?

**-Soy Mojo Jojo, y claro que no estoy registrado en su patético gobierno, cuando controle la ciudad estaré registrado como el dueño **dice Mojo

**-Eso es bueno de saberlo, en fin ¿cuántos viven en su casa? **Pregunta la estudiante

**-¿Acaso ves que hay mas aquí?, solo soy yo **responde Mojo

**-Muy bien, ¿cuantas habitaciones tiene? **Pregunta la estudiante (les a tocado esas molestas encuestas por que a mi si)

**-¡Olvídalo dame eso! **dice Mojo arrebatándole sus notas y anotando todo lo que pedía ser llenado

3 minutos después

**-¡Listo, ahora déjame en paz! ** Exige Mojo

**-Gracias señor, ahora solo tiene que firmar aquí para….**quiere explicar la estudiante pero

**-¡Si, si, si te firmo lo que quieras pero ya lárgate! **Exige Mojo

**-Muy bien todo esta en orden, que pase un buen día **se despide la estudiante

**-SLAMP-**

**-Cuando controle al mundo entero ella será la primera en recibir mi furia **dice Mojo volviendo a sus asuntos

1 año después

**-Veamos, primero hare que se paren aquí y después el rayo mortal caerá encima de ellas vaporizándolas, es perfecto el plan **dice Mojo planeando su ataque en su estudio

**-¡A un lado! **Grita Brick

**-¡Paso a la juventud! **Grita Butch

**-¡WEEEEE! **Grita Boomer

Los chicos pasan patinando por el lugar tirando todo, rompiendo y destrozando el estudio de Mojo

**-¡MIS PLANES!...¡CHAMACOS DEL DEMONIO! **Grita furioso Mojo

**-¡A cállate! **Le dice Brick

**-¡VAYAN A JUGAR A OTRO SITIO! **Ordena Mojo

**-Vámonos a otro lugar mas divertido **ordena Brick seguido por sus hermanos

**-Serán mis hijos pero son muy molestos y ahora….tengo que limpiar…..te maldigo Him **se queja Mojo

Después de limpiar el desastre Mojo se siente cansado y decide tomarse un descanso sentándose en su sillón para leer el periódico

**-Veamos que dicen las noticias el día de hoy….espero que no hablen de ellas…¿Qué es esto? **pregunta Mojo

"_**Desaparecido"**_

"_**El padre de las Powerpuff girls a desaparecido, el profesor Utonium según testimonios realizaba un experimento muy importante por lo cual se hallaba encerrado en su laboratorio, después de una gran explosión que ocurrió en el lugar informaron los vecinos como normal, al revisar las autoridades descubrieron que no se hallaba, se descarto que estaba muerto al no hallar un cuerpo ,cuando se les informo a las Powerpuff Girls se alarmaron mucho y comenzaron a buscarlo por todo lados e inclusive alrededor del mundo sin hallarlo, investigadores especulan que tal ves se encuentre en alguna otra dimensión o fue abducido por extraterrestres por lo que se sigue investigando si alguien se hace responsable, mientras las chicas al ser menores de edad están siendo custodiadas en una casa hogar para que sean transferidas a alguna casa que las acepte mientras se encuentre al profesor"**_

**-Je-je-HAHAHAHAHAHA ¡ESAS SON BUENAS NOTICIAS! **Grita feliz Mojo por el infortunio que pasaban las heroínas

Al día siguiente

**-¡Ah!...que tranquilidad, los chicos se fueron desde muy temprano a hacer sus maldades a otro sitio, las chicas están sufriendo mientras yo disfruto mi café matutino….creo que antes de hacer algo dejare que sufran mas para después terminarlas con mi ultimo invento, ¿Qué podría echar a perder este día?...ahora un poco de televisión **dice Mojo prendiendo su televisión

**-¡Compre ahora este…!**

**-¡Baje de peso con nuestra maravillosa formula…!**

**-¡Te amo…!**

**-¡Y en vivo desde el sitio, donde la persona afortunada se hará cargo de las niñas a molestia de todos, por un sorteo realizado desde temprano ya que había muchas personas que querían quedarse con ellas para cuidarlas así que se realizo un sorteo para decidir quien seria el encargado de ser su guardián, lo que muchas personas no esperaban es que el ganador seria alguien que desearía primero morir antes que cuidarlas, por lo que exigieron una segunda vuelta pero las autoridades dijeron que la ley es la ley y él es un votante registrado así que se le dará una oportunidad para que demuestre que las cuide sino, pasaran a otra familia lo que aceptaron los inconformes, y ahora antes de que pasen a su nuevo hogar el señor Carwer, el jefe de adopciones y cuidado infantil pasara a informarle al guardián sus tareas así como sus castigos si no respondía adecuadamente! **Explica el reportero

**-Ja, no importa con quien vivan, igual serán destruidas **dice Mojo burlándose

**-Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-Uhhh…¿quién molesta en este momento?...ahora que mostraran el sitio donde debo de buscarlas para destruirlas **pregunta Mojo enojado

**-Buenos días, ¿hay alguien? **

**-¿QUE?...O.o** pregunta Mojo enojado viendo algo increíble

Alrededor de su domicilio encima del volcán había media ciudad con antorchas y palos con cara de pocos amigos

**-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Este…si…pase...**dice Mojo aun sorprendido

**-¡Y ahora que el señor Carwer entro en el domicilio del guardián de las chicas, hay que esperar haber que pasa mientras las personas esperan una respuesta positiva o si no habrá consecuencias! **Explica el reportero uniéndose a la turba

**-¿Que demonios sucede aquí? **pregunta Mojo sujetando el televisor

**-Se que es algo repentino señor Mojo pero hay que hablar seriamente **dice el señor Carwer

**-¡Hable, hable!...¿que quiso decir con guardián? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Bueno como se habrá enterado, se realizo un sorteo para que las chicas tuvieran un hogar mientras el profesor es encontrado, y de ese evento usted salió sorteado **explica el señor Carwer

**-¿QUUUUUEEEEE? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Lo que le dije señor Mojo, usted se hará cargo de ellas **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿ACASO ESTA LOCO?... ¡COMO CREE QUE YO, SU MAS MORTAL ENEMIGO VA A CUIDAR A ESAS TRES MOCOSAS! **Grita Mojo histérico

**-Lo se, pero la ley es la ley, así que le explicare como será el asunto **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Y QUE LE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A ACEPTAR? **Pregunta Mojo enojado

**-Bueno sospeche que por ahí íbamos a comenzar, vera si no acepta las chicas serán puestas en manos de otra persona **dice el señor Carwer

**-¡ENTONCES ME REHUSO! **Responde Mojo

**-Déjeme terminar, las chicas pasaran a otra familia y usted pasara a la cárcel por incumplimiento y además se le acusara de abuso infantil **dice el señor Carwer mas serio

**-¿Maltrato infantil?...¿a que se refiere? **Pregunta Mojo confundido

**-Es cierto o no que tiene a su cuidado tres niños que ni siquiera van a la escuela y deja que hagan maldades en la ciudad mientras usted no hace nada **dice el señor Carwer

**-Que les voy a cuidar si son unos monstruos, **responde Mojo

**-Así que su deber será primero hacer que sus chicos vayan a la escuela y que respeten a la gente mientras cuida a las chicas para que no les falte nada **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Y con que dinero?...sabe que soy un villano y debo de robar para vivir pero esas mocosas siempre me detienen **dice Mojo

**-También pensamos en eso por lo que recibirá una ayuda departe del gobierno para que detenga sus actos delictivos y empiece usted también a comportarse como un ciudadano respetado **explica el señor Carwer

**-¡Aun así sé que puedo alegar mis derechos! **Alega Mojo

**-¿Vio a esa gente afuera de su casa?...¿que cree que harán si se rehúsa o si piensa en hacerlas daño a ellas? **Le pregunta el señor Carwer

Mojo empezó a imaginarse todo los posibles escenarios y de que el arsenal que tenia no seria suficiente para defenderse

**-Bien, veo que ya entendió el dilema, por eso le pido que acepte y espere tres meses **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Tres meses? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Si, si en ese periodo no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para cuidarlas pasaran a otra familia y no le pasara nada ya que cumplió con la ley **dice el señor Carwer

**-Ya veo….(tal ves no sea tan malo ya que las tendré en mi alcance y entonces las terminare cuando menos se lo esperen) **piensa Mojo

**-¿Podría levantar su muñeca? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-¿Qué?...o si claro tenga **dice Mojo aun pensando en como destruirlas

**-Bien probemos **dice el señor Carwer

**-FZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Grita mojo al recibir una descarga eléctrica

**-Bien parece que sirve **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS ME PUSO? **Pregunta Mojo enojado

**-Un collar de comportamiento, se a implementado recientemente para aquellos que lastiman a los niños **explica el señor Carwer

**-¿Eso no es algo fuera de la ley? **Pregunta Mojo

**-No, descuide… si siente el impulso de querer dañarlas ellas solo tienen que presionar el botón y se le aplicara un correctivo **explica el señor Carwer

**-Eso es trampa **dice Mojo

**-Su historial criminal dice otra cosa, en fin vendré cada tres días a revisar su comportamiento **dice el señor Carwer

**-Ya váyase **pide Mojo

**-Dentro de un rato vendré con las chicas así que este atento para recibirlas **dice el señor Carwer

**-Antes de que se vaya…¿COMO DIABLOS ME HICE UN CIUDADANO REGISTRADO?** Pregunta Mojo

**-Usted firmo el consentimiento **dice el señor Carwer retirándose

Mojo se queda pensando en ¿cómo paso eso? hasta que recordó a la estudiante

**-¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ESTARAS MUERTA! **Grita furioso Mojo

Pasan las horas y Mojo se queda pensando en que va hacer, ¿esperarlas y recibirlas como unas princesas?, ¿preparar su arma de destrucción y terminarlas?, ¿huir y perderse por el camino para nunca volver?, ¿enfrentarse a que lo linchen?

**-Ya deben de estar cerca, pero ¿como es que yo, Mojo Jojo, genio del mal termino en esta situación? , aunque si juego muy bien mis cartas podre no solo salvarme sino que también las exterminare de una ves por todas jejeje **dice Mojo ocurriéndosele un plan

**-Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-Por fin llegarón **dice Mojo

Mojo se arregla y se prepara para abrir la puerta

**-¡Bienvenidas, sean recibidas con todo gusto en mi humilde morada! **Dice cortésmente Mojo haciendo una reverencia

**-"Si a nosotros también nos agrada que nos recibas con un saludo de rarito" **responde Brick

**-HAHAHAHAHA **se burlan Butch y Boomer

**-¡USTEDES!, ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? **Pregunta enojado Mojo

**-Pues vivimos aquí tonto, ¿y quienes son esas personas? **pregunta Butch

**-No importa solo métanse y jueguen por haya atrás **ordena Mojo

**-Chsss, esta muy raro hoy **dice Boomer

**-A mi se me hace que les debe dinero a los de afuera **opina Butch

**-No importa vamos por nuestros juguetes **dice Brick

**-Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-Ahora si **dice Mojo

**-¡Bienvenidas, no esperaba su visita! **Dice Mojo cortésmente

**-Gracias…¿quiere galletas? **Pregunta una exploradora

**-¡NO! **grita Mojo cerrando la puerta de un golpe

**-Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-¡YA TE DIJE MOCOSA QUE NO QUIERO TUS ESTUPIDAS GALLETAS! **Grita Mojo furioso

**-*ejem* ¿disculpe? **pregunta el señor Carwer

**-O lo siento…tengo tantas presiones **dice Mojo

**-Bueno con esa gente esperando una oportunidad para ponerle un dedo encima, en fin aquí las tiene, pasen niñas **dice el señor Carwer

Las chicas ven cabizbajas y tristes por no haber encontrado al profesor a pesar de sus esfuerzos, por lo que ni siquiera les importa que Mojo las cuide

**-Pobres criaturitas del señor, están muy tristes **dice el señor Carwer

**-Si, normalmente me hubieran insultado o golpeado **opina Mojo

**-Muy bien, son todas suyas, vendré pasado mañana para ver como se llevan, espero cambien su actitud **dice el señor Carwer

**-Descuide, protegeré mi cuello…quiero decir a estas nenas **dice Mojo

**-Y recuerde, cualquier intento de hacer algo malo y cuando menos se lo espere **advierte el señor Carwer

**-Lo se, **dice Mojo de mala gana

**-¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE NOSOTROS MOJO! **Grita la multitud de afuera

**-¡YA VAYANSE A SUS CASAS ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA AQUÍ! **exige Mojo cerrando la puerta

Las chicas se encuentran sentadas en el sillón todos desconsoladas mientras Mojo las observa y empieza a sonreír por tenerlas tan cerca y además están indefensas, si quisiera podía terminarlas y no se defenderían pero aun quedan la multitud de afuera asi que tendría que esperar

**-Y bien niñas, ¿se encuentran cómodas?** Pregunta Mojo

Las chicas solo lo voltean a ver un momento y luego vuelven a agachar la mirada

**-Hmp, ¿quieren que baje la guardia para golpearme verdad? **pregunta de nuevo Mojo

Las chicas siguen sin responder

**-Ah, saben que vayan atrás a jugar, creo que hay unos juguetes que pueden usar para que cambien de humor, así ni siquiera me da ganas de destruirlas** les ordena Mojo

Las chicas obedecen y van flotando a la parte de atrás de la casa

**-Solo son tres meses, y en ese tiempo puedo ponerlas donde las quiero para terminarlas, ¿Qué podría salir mal?...un momento….les dije que fueran atrás…..Oh **dice Mojo recordando a sus otros tres angelitos

**-BAMMM-**

**-*Coff*Coff*….¡MI PARED! **Grita Mojo al ver tremendo hoyo por el cual cruzo Brick arrastrando a Blossom

**-¡Así que viniste a que te termine, lo hare con gusto! **dice Brick teniéndola agarrada de su ropa para empezarla a golpear en el piso

**-¡NO LO HAGAS! **dice Mojo agarrándolo para que se quitara de encima

**-¿QUE TE PASA? SUELTAME **se queja Brick

**-¡ESTAS LOCO!...¿QUIERES QUE ME MATEN? **Regaña Mojo

**-CRASH-**

**-¡Demonios! **Se queja Mojo llevándose cargando a Brick con el

Butch traía golpeando a Buttercup con su propio puño

**-¿Por qué te golpeas?, ¿Por qué te golpeas?, ¿Por qué te golpeas? **Preguntaba butch una y otra ves

Pero Buttercup no reaccionaba a pesar de sentir dolor

**-¿Por qué te…? ¡OYE SUELTAME DEBO TERMINARLA! **Se queja Butch siendo cargado por Mojo

**-¡SON UNOS ANIMALES!...¿Y DONDE ESTA BOOMER? **pregunta Mojo

**-PAW-**

**-¡WEEEE MIREN COMO LA MONTO! **Celebraba Boomer yendo volando encima de Bubbles

**-¡BAJATE DE AHÍ! **ordena Mojo alcanzándolo a bajar

**-¡OYE ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO! **Se queja Boomer

Blossom y Buttercup llegan hacia donde estaba tirada su hermana Bubbles y la levantan

**-¡SON UNOS…WAAAAAA!** Se tropieza Mojo soltando a los RRB

**-¡Bien chicos es hora de terminarlas! **Ordena Brick comenzando a juntar su poder junto a sus hermanos

**-Eso dolio….o no…¡NO, NO, NO, NO! **grita Mojo para que se detuvieran pero era tarde ya que soltaron un rayo directo hacia las chicas

Todo pasa en cámara lenta para Mojo y solo le queda una cosa por hacer mientras piensa en que va a doler

**-¡AAAAAAYYYYYYYY! **Grita Mojo al recibir el impacto con su cuerpo

Después de que el humo se disipa aparece un Mojo todo achicharrado, ya estaba acostumbrado de recibir ataques iguales

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Mojo? **Pregunta Blossom

**-¿No es mejor que nos terminen ahora? **pregunta Buttercup

**-Sin el profesor…nuestro padre….*sniff* **dice Bubbles

**-¡NUNCA DIGAN ESO JAMAS ME ESCUCHARÓN, YO DECIDIRE CUANDO LLEGUE SU FINAL! **Les grita Mojo

**-Hey miren lo que encontré **dice Brick presionando el control

**-FZZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AYYYYYYYYYY! **Grita Mojo de dolor

**-HAHAHAHA es muy divertido otra ves **dice Butch

**-FZZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AAAAYYYYYYY!**

Los chicos se morían de la risa mientras Mojo sufría las descargas y las chicas soltaron también una sonrisa por la situación

Más al rato

**-No eres divertido **dice Brick pegado a la pared

**-Si, se supone que son nuestras enemigas **dice Butch

**-Miren, soy invisible **dice Boomer

**-Slap-**

**-Cierren la boca, están castigados…debí haber echo eso desde el principio **dice Mojo mientras cura las heridas de las chicas (extraño no creen O.o)

**-Gracias Mojo **dice Blossom

**-No me agradezcan son mis enemigas, solo están aquí por un error pero no tiene que durar para siempre esto así que no se acostumbren **dice Mojo

Las chicas volvieron a su estado de depresión

**-(Si no las animo me van a encerrar o peor a linchar y todavía no esta listo el plan al 100% para terminarlas por el momento) **piensa Mojo

**-Y nos vas a explicar ¿que hacen ellas aquí? **pregunta Brick

**-Ellas van a vivir aquí ahora y se aguantan **responde Mojo

**-No es justo esto **dice Butch

**-Oigan mírenme, puedo hablar a través de la pared **dice Boomer

**-Slap-**

**-Miren ¿qué tal si les prometo encontrar a su estúpido padre? **pregunta Mojo

**-¿Y como harás eso?, si ni siquiera nosotros lo encontramos **dice Buttercup

**-Yo soy un genio del mal muy superior, será pan comido averiguar que le paso **dice Mojo esperando que eso las anime

**-¿Lo prometes? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-ahhhh, lo prometo **dice Mojo cruzando los dedos

**-"lo prometo" **arremeda Brick

**-HAHAHAHA **se ríen Butch y Boomer

**-Ya basta, ustedes dormirán en mi habitación mientras ustedes demonios váyanse a su habitación y no intenten nada **ordena Mojo

**-Esto es tan humillante vivir junto con ellas **dice Brick

**-Si **afirman sus hermanos

**-Bueno que pasen buena noche **dice Mojo

**-Mojo ¿podrías dejar la puerta abierta con la luz encendida? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-¿Qué?...¿sabes cuanto cobran de luz en estos días? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Pero es que me da miedo la oscuridad **dice Bubbles

**-Descuida Bubbles, estamos aquí contigo **dice Blossom

**-"Caray"…ahí tienes…¿feliz? **Pregunta Mojo haciendo el favor

Mojo se retira el sillón, completamente cansado pensando si fue buena idea esto, podía haberse negado, ya a estado en la cárcel y podía escapar como otras veces, o intentar defenderse de la turba con uno de sus rayos laser, pero por alguna razón tener a su alcance a las chicas es demasiado tentador para desaprovecharlo como en otras ocasiones, solo que esta ves podía lograrlo, tenia que esperar una oportunidad

**-Que día, pero mañana sé que voy a hacer primero y eso es meter a esos mocosos a la escuela con ellas y después….me entra curiosidad saber que paso con ese inútil del profesor, iré a su casa después de dejarlos a ellos **planea Mojo

**-Miren esto, **dice Brick apretando el control

**-FZZZZZZZZ-**

**¡AYYYYYYYYY! **

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA **se burlan los chicos

**-¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MOCOSOS! **Grita Mojo

**-¡CORRAN! **Ordena Brick

**-Creo que era mejor que me lincharan…auuu **dice Mojo

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Yo, ir a la escuela?

**Antes de continuar las otras decidi subir un cap mas de este, disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 2: ¿Yo ir a la escuela?

La mañana de este día amanece como todas las demás, los niños buenos se preparan para la escuela, los padres llevan a sus hijos para que estudien con mucho cariño y dedicación…

**-¡LEVANTENSE DE UNA VEZ! **Grita Mojo

¿Saben que?...olviden la primera parte *ejem* Mojo madruga para dos cosas,primero llevar a los niños que están bajo su cuidado y segundo librarse de ellos lo mas rápido que pueda

6:30 am

**-Pero si es de madrugada, déjanos dormir mas **dice Brick hundiéndose en sus cobijas

**-No me importa, planee lo que iba a hacer hoy y una de esas cosas es que se vayan a la escuela con las chicas **dice Mojo

**-No queremos ir a una estúpida escuela **se queja Butch tapándose con la almohada

**-ZZZZzzzzzz **se encuentra profundamente dormido Boomer

**-Cuando regrese quiero verlos ya levantados escucharon **dice Mojo comenzando a sacar una lista

**-Levantarlos ya, ahora sigue levantarlas a ellas **dice Mojo

Se acerca así como así a abrir la puerta y tratar de levantarlas pero sorpresa

**-Oh…ya están levantadas, eso me ahorra tiempo **dice Mojo

**-Nosotras siempre vamos a la escuela todos los días, eso hubiera querido el profesor **dice Blossom

**-Por favor, ahórrenme las lagrimas…solo estén listas para desayunar una comida balanceada mientras veo si los otros ya están, el baño esta listo para que se vistan y se arreglen **dice Mojo

Mojo las deja solas mientras sigue anotando en su lista

**-Bien ¿ya se levantaron?...¡AYYYY! **dice Mojo al recibir un almohadazo en la cara

**-¡DEJA DORMIR! **Gritan los RRB

**-Bien esperaba esto, lo haremos a la manera difícil **dice Mojo acercándose hacia ellos riendo maquiavélicamente

Mojo toma a Brick, Butch y Boomer para cargarlos hasta la bañera y los arroja adentro

**-*Puaf* ¿Quién te crees? **se queja Brick

**-Ya te dijimos que no queremos ir a la escuela **se queja Butch

**-*glu*glu*glu* **seguía dormido Boomer adentro de la bañera

**-Bien, es hora de lavar sus pecados **dice Mojo agarrando a cada uno de ellos para tallarlos y lavarlos como si fuera ropa

Mientras la batalla campal sucedía en el baño de los chicos

**-Profesor, ¿Por qué nos abandonó? **Pregunta Bubbles sosteniendo una foto de el

**-Tranquila Bubbles, estoy segura que se encuentra bien **dice Blossom tratando de animarla

**-Olvídalo Blossom, sabes que el nos dejo y ahora tenemos que vivir con ese mono apestoso y esos tres tarados **se queja Buttercup (parece que recupero un poco su humor)

**-No digas eso, lo mas seguro es que esta atrapado en algún lado en contra de su voluntad **dice Blossom

**-¡ACEPTA LA REALIDAD DE UNA VES! **grita enojada Buttercup

**-¡ERES TU LA QUE NO ESCUCHA RAZONES! **Grita Blossom enojada

**-¡por favor no peleen T.T! **dice llorando Bubbles

**-¡SUELTANOS! **Grita Brick

**-¡YA CASI ACABO NO SEAN LLORONES! **Grita Mojo

**-¡BIEN TU LO PEDISTE! **Grita Brick

**-¡ESPERA TONTO EL AGUA ES UNA CONDUCTORA DE LA ELECTRICIDAD!**

**-Fzzzzzzzzzzz-**

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Hmmm, eso me animo **dice Buttercup mas calmada

**-¿Por qué peleamos?, eso no nos ayudara a encontrar al profesor **dice Blossom

**-Tienen razón, si nos apresuramos a encontrar al profesor volveremos a ser la familia que solíamos ser **dice Bubbles

**-Por supuesto, pero seguiremos la búsqueda después de clases **dice Blossom

Las chicas continúan con sus arreglos para luego bajar al comedor donde unos achicharrados ya estaban sentados

**-Coman su desayuno, los llevare a la escuela yo mismo para ver que no se desvíen (sin contar que noten algo raro con mis planes) ** piensa Mojo

**-Nosotras podemos volar así que no es necesario que nos lleves **dice Blossom

**-Yo hablaba de ellos, aunque es verdad…ustedes también vendrán con nosotros **dice Mojo

**-Yo no quiero ir con ese tarado tostado **dice Buttercup señalando a Butch

**-ZZZzzzzzzz-** seguía dormido Boomer encima de su desayuno

**-¿Y como va la búsqueda de su inútil padre?...a lo mejor las abandono por feas **dice Brick tratando de provocarlas

**-No digas mentiras, además ni que hubieras salido de parís, si bien se que eres puros desperdicios de hombres **responde Blossom (golpe bajo)

**-¡ERES UNA…! **Grita enojado Brick

**-Ya basta, no quiero oír nada mas, soy su encargado quieran o no así que deben de obedecerme todos ustedes **dice Mojo

**-¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Primero las damas **dice Brick entregándole el control

**-Fzzzzzzzzz-**

**-¡AYYYYYYYYY! **

**-Mira….tengo tus Waffles **dice Butch quitándoselas del plato de Buttercup

**-Si y también tienes algo mas **dice Buttercup

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Butch

**-¡Un golpe! **Dice enojada buttercup arrojándolo al otro lado del comedor

**-Boomer…¿estas respirando? **Pregunta Bubbles moviendo al rubio que se quedo inmóvil entre su desayuno

**-¡YA…..TODOS AL VEHICULO Y SE ACABO QUE VAN A LLEGAR TARDE! **Grita Mojo Furioso

**-Crash-**

**-¿Y ahora que me arrojan? **Pregunta Mojo recogiendo el ladrillo que lanzaron

"**_Recuerda que un mundo te vigila"_**

**-¿Y siguen afuera esas personas? **pregunta Mojo asomándose al ver a la gente aun acampando afuera de su domicilio

**-Buen golpe verdecita, pero ahora iré en serio **dice Butch enojado

**-¿Quieres otro igual?...al cliente lo que pida **dice Buttercup aceptando el reto

**-Miren la hora **dice Mojo al ver su reloj de la pared que marcaba las 7:30 (Pues la pelea llevo mucho rato)

**-¡OYE! **Se queja Blossom

**-¡AUN NO TERMINO! **Se queja Brick

**-¡SUELTAME, TIENE QUE PAGAR! **Se queja Butch

**-¡OYE SUELTAME MONO APESTOSO! **Se queja Buttercup

**-¡Ustedes dos también vengan! **dice Mojo agarrando por la cabeza a Bubbles

**-¡Despierta…..y respira tonto!...¿que se te olvido de nuevo como se respira? **Pregunta Mojo cargando a Boomer

**-¿Eh?...tenia un sueño raro donde unos vegetales quería comerme **dice Boomer

**-¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías, adentro! **Dice Mojo arrojando a Boomer como bola de bolos hacia el interior del vehículo

**-¿Y como planeas bajar tu auto hasta abajo? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-¿Quién dijo que tiene que bajar? **Responde Mojo prendiendo su auto que comienza a volar

Como si fuera garaje Mojo saca un control que abre unas compuertas y sale de ahí disparado

**-Tuuuu-Tuuuu-Tuuuuu-**

**-¡SI PISAN MI JARDIN LOS ACABARE ME OYERON! **Advierte Mojo regresándose para después continuar la marcha

El vehículo vuela por encima de los edificios así como del transito

**-¡Vaya no esperaba que tuvieras un auto así! **Dice Bubbles

**-¿Y que esperabas?...¿que estuviera ahí atorado junto a esa gente tonta tratando de avanzar?...además soy un genio así que es normal que tenga un medio de transporte de este tipo **responde Mojo

**-Bah, la escuela es tonta **se queja Butch

**-Tu eres tonto ya que si no aprendes no podrás avanzar en la vida **dice Blossom

**-Pues yo no pensaría vivir tanto, ya que cuando menos se lo esperen las terminaremos **dice Brick

**-O al revés tonto **dice Buttercup

**-Boomer, estas acostado encima de mi despierta **pide Bubbles

**-Zzzzzzzz **se durmió en el regazo de Bubbles

En el jardín de niños Pokey Oaks

**-Bienvenido Mitch**

**-Bienvenida Erika**

**-Hola Sam**

Miss Keane saluda a todos sus alumnos en la entrada de la escuela con toda su carisma y alegría

**-¡Listo llegamos! **Dice Mojo descendiendo

**-Oh cielos….**dice Mis Keane al ver al "carro volador" pararse enfrente de ella

**-¡Ahora bajen y aprendan algo bueno, me tengo que ir! **Dice Mojo a punto de pisar el acelerador

**-Un momento, ¿puedo tomar un segundo de su tiempo para que hablemos? **Pregunta Miss Keane

**-¿Y ahora que?...¿no ve que tengo prisa? **pregunta Mojo

**-Antes de partir debemos hablar sobre sus hijos y sobre las chicas antes de que se vaya, solo será un momento **dice Miss Keane

**-Mire yo solo los vine a dejar para que pueda enseñarles algo bueno, mientras yo tengo que ir a realizar unos asuntos muy importantes (como descansar de esta mañana) **piensa Mojo

**-Beeep-Beeep-**

**-Un segundo…¿Si?...¿señor Carwer?...¿que quiere?...¿que?...¿que a recibido informes de que no estoy cumpliendo mi labor? **Pregunta Mojo volteando a ver a los demás padres que rápidamente guardan sus celulares

**-(Esa gente chismosa)…..¿que?...de acuerdo hare eso…..¿como obtuvo mi numero?...¿estaba anotado en mis documentos que anote con mi puño y letra?...esta bien, adiós…..juro que cuando encuentre a esa tipa la voy a terminar **dice Mojo refunfuñando

**-¿Pasamos adentro entonces? **pregunta Miss Keane (también había sacado su cel)

**-Si que remedio **dice Mojo llevando a estacionar su "coche"

**-Niñas vayan adentro y muéstrenles el salón a sus nuevos compañeros** **y no se preocupen mas, ya verán que el profesor regresara **dice Miss Keane

**-Si Miss Keane **dice Blossom

**-Vengan por aquí **dice Bubbles

**-Obedezcan mocosos **ordena Mojo

**-Bah….entremos a ver que hay de bueno **ordena Brick seguido de sus hermanos

**-Sígame señor Jojo **dice Miss Keane

En la oficina de Miss Keane

**-¿Y bien?, si es por no haber registrado a los chicos a esta escuela lo puedo hacer ahora para que terminemos rápido **dice Mojo

**-Antes de eso quisiera que fuera franco conmigo **dice Miss Keane

**-¿Sobre que? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Se muy bien que usted es malvado y que en innumerables ocasiones a tratado de hacerles daños a las chicas, es por eso que le advierto que a pesar de no estar su padre, ellas tienen mucha gente que las defenderá si les hace algo, espero haber quedado clara en ese punto **dice Miss keane seriamente

**-Bueno esta bien, no tiene que ponerse en ese plan **dice Mojo asustado (ya na mas faltaba que le pusiera un arma en la cabeza)

**-Ok, entonces empecemos con el papeleo **dice Miss Keane son una sonrisa

En el salón

**-¿Y tienen poderes como ellas? **Pregunta Mitch

**-Claro hasta somos mas fuertes que ellas **presume Butch

**-Somos los números uno de todo el mundo **agrega Brick

**-Ya empezaron de presumidos esos **dice Buttercup

**-Ignóralos, solo hay que aguantar hasta que salgamos **dice Blossom

**-Este…chicas…¿pueden hacer algo con esto? **pregunta Bubbles teniendo aun pegado a Boomer dormido

**-Con gusto **dice Buttercup

**-Además somos perfectos y ¡AYYYYY! **Dice Butch cayéndole encima Boomer

**-Si claro eres perfecto **se burla Brick

Afuera de la escuela

**-Adiós y recuerde venir por ellos después de clases **dice Miss Keane

**-Si, si ya déjeme en paz (necesitara un exorcista para educar a esos malcriados)** dice Mojo

**-CRASH-**

**-O genial ahora un monstruo a aparecido, que se encarguen esas mocosas yo iré a otro sitio **dice Mojo

**-Beeep-Beeep-**

**-Bueno…¿si he visto que hay un monstruo en la ciudad señor Carwer?...claro que lo veo ¿y que?...¿como que me encargue yo?...si tienen a las mocosas para que hagan eso….que por el momento no están muy bien centradas para realizar ese acto de heroísmo y salvar la ciudad….y eso a mi que me importa…..¿como que tendré la culpa si les pasa algo?...ok, ok, me hago cargo **dice Mojo molesto

**-RInggg-Ringgg-**

**-Una llamada de auxilio, ¡Chicas vamos! **Ordena Blossom

**-No, lo lamento chicas pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayan en el estado en que están **dice Miss Keane

**-Pero si no vamos van a destruir la ciudad **dice Buttercup

**-No podemos dejar que la ciudad sufra como nosotras **dice Bubbles

**-Si yo quiero ver como destruye la ciudad **dice Brick

**-Espero haga muchos baches para patinar **opina Butch

**-Miren que lindo mono dibuje **dice Boomer

**-Slap-**

**-Tranquilícense, ya hay alguien en el asunto **dice Miss Keane

**-¿Quién? **Preguntan curiosos las PPG y los RRB

Afuera en la ciudad

**-GROOOAAAAAA **ruge el monstruo

**-¡OYE FEO SONRIE! **Grita Mojo

**-¿GROOOA?**

**-BOOOMMMM-**

El monstruo cae debido a un misil que lanza mojo directo hacia su cara cayendo derrotado

**-Que patético, mi talento malvado usado para hacer esto….necesito una ducha para quitarme ese sentimiento de ayudar al prójimo **dice Mojo cargando su arma y retirándose hacia su vehículo

**-Y ahora, a lo siguiente en mi lista, ir a la casa de las mocosas y examinar los restos…tal ves tenga suerte y halle algo que me sirva para hacer el mal MUAJAJAJAJAJA **ríe Mojo acelerando en su "coche" volador

Más al rato

**-Aquí estamos….hmmm, ya solo hay una patrulla cuidando…sencillo, veamos que estaba haciendo ese inútil mientras me dejo a sus mocosas en mis garras **dice Mojo sonriendo

Mojo baja de su vehículo y se escabulle para bajar en el hoyo del sótano (ya que voló todo lo demás de arriba) esperando hallar una respuesta a la incógnita y de paso robar algún invento que quede en buen estado

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

**Continuamos y sigo sin ver el anime que les mencione, asi que todo viene de mi traumado cerebro XD, pero les aseguro que sera de buena calidad esto (nota: no nos hacemos responsables si se aburre, le da una embolia o paralisis cerebral despues de leerlo) ya estan advertidos disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 3: ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

La residencia Utonium esta en ruinas y nadie sabe como sucedió, ¿algún golpe maestro de un villano?, ¿por fin uno de sus experimentos termino con el?, ¿esta en Miami disfrutando unas vacaciones lejos de todos?, eso despertó la curiosidad de el padre mas odiado de todos Mojo Jojo, que ahora intenta ver que descubre y de paso…que roba

**-Bueno, no fue difícil entrar…esos policías son unos inútiles…nunca los vi como algo de que preocuparme de todos modos **dice Mojo

Entra por una rendija entre los escombros y empieza a revirar la casa con cuidado para que no lo vean

**-Pura basura inservible, y pensar que vivía antes aquí cuando no era ahora el más inteligente y apuesto mono Mojo Jojo **se vanagloria Mojo de ser algo superior

Nada tenia valor ahí por que o fue destruido o fue retirado por la policía y algún que otro ladronzuelo de poca monta, pero Mojo decide que no tiene caso buscar entre los restos de arriba ya que lo interesante es abajo

**-¿Cómo puede ser que en este sucio sótano pudiera crear cosas?, aunque viéndolo bien ya no hay nada mas que basura científica **se queja Mojo

Empieza a levantar gabinetes, revisar papeles no quemados e inclusive revisa el baño pero no haya nada de valor o que explique algo

**-Puff, nada de nada…perdida de tiempo para el mal, regresare a la casa para afinar mi maquina de destrucción de PPG para cuando llegue el momento **dice Mojo aburrido

Empieza a subir las escaleras pero como aun estaban débiles se rompen haciendo que Mojo caiga y para su sorpresa cae mas abajo

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Mojo tratando de agarrarse de algo

Como por suerte es un mono logra detener su caída agarrándose de una piedra y asi esperar a que se le pase el susto

**-*Fiuuu* estuvo cerca….pero que tenemos aquí, ¿algo mas secreto? **Se pregunta Mojo sonriendo por su descubrimiento

Comienza a descender agarrándose de las rocas con mucho cuidado cada ves mas

**-No conocía esto y de seguro las mocosas tampoco….tal ves….a lo mejor era malvado y estaba esperando a construir un arma que lo hiciera invencible incluso contra las odiosas…esa arma debe de ser mia **dice Mojo con determinación

Al llegar al final (vaya que si era hondo) Mojo comienza a caminar a través de un túnel para luego toparse con una puerta de metal enorme

**-Ahí esta…¿qué invento puede hacer ese zoquete para tenerlo tan bien guardado?** Se pregunta Mojo

Al intentar abrirlo no lo logra por más que le busca una forma

**-¡ABRETE MALDITA PUERTA ABRETE! **Grita Mojo sin hacer mas que cansarse

**-Si crees que esto me derrota estas muy equivocado, volveré con explosivos, taladros y demás cosas, nada me detendrá de saber que se esconde ahí **se queja con la puerta

**-Beep-Beep-**

**-¡Hola!...¿QUE HICIERON QUE?...¿que tan hondo?...pues si es muy hondo….esta bien iré para haya….maldita sea, esos mocosos no me dejan en paz, inclusive que los metí a ese sitio causan mas líos que cuando estaban en las calles, ahora…..ugh….tengo que volver a subir…¡PERO VOLVERE! **Dice Mojo comenzando su ascenso

2 Horas después

**-.-" Ya llegue, ¿cómo empezó esto? **pregunta Mojo a la maestra Keane que tenia a los chicos a su lado derecho y a las chicas del lado izquierdo

**-Me alegra que llegara, al parecer todo esto empezó por una apuesta de quien llegaba mas rápido a china y pues empezaron a cavar Buttercup y Butch sin descanso **explica la maestra Keane

**-¡Hubiera ganado si no me hubiera detenido! **Se queja Butch

**-¡En tus sueños, yo era la que iba a ganar! **reclama Buttercup

**-¡Ja ya quisieras! **Dice Brick

**-¡Oye no la molestes! **Dice Blossom

**-¡No pueden molestar a nuestra hermana! **Se queja Bubbles

**-¡Uhhh una mosca! **Dice Boomer entretenido

**-Slap-**

**-¿Y que espera que haga yo?...¿que lo tape? **Pregunta Mojo

5 minutos después

**-Era un sarcasmo, si es que lo conoce **se queja Mojo acarreando la tierra con una carretilla y una pala para tapar el hoyo

**-¿Ven cuando la gente es buena y acepta sus errores? **Pregunta la maestra Keane a sus estudiantes

**-¡Si maestra! **Responden los niños

**-¡Eso y mas te mereces por llevarlas a nuestra casa! **Dice Brick

**-¡Ustedes tuvieron la culpa de lo que sucedió! **Dice Blossom

**-¡Claro que no! **dice Brick

**-¡Qué si!**

**-¡Que no! **

**-¡Que si!**

**-¡QUE NO!**

**-¡QUE SI!**

**-¡Aquí tienen su si! **dice Butch aventándoles un terrón de tierra que lo esquivan

**-¡Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego! **Dice Buttercup agarrando una piedra (así ya no juego) y aventándoselas con mucha fuerza

**-¡Ja fallaste! **Dice Brick

**-¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer una maldad ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? **Pregunta Mojo cayendo por el hoyo al recibir una pedrada (pobrecito)

4 horas después y de "obligar" a las chicas y chicos a tapar su travesura

**-Auch….quien iba a decir que si llegaba a china **dice Mojo sobándose su cerebro

**-Tengo hambre **dice Butch

**-Nosotros también **dice Brick junto con Boomer

**-¿No podemos ir a comer a algún sitio? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Si a un sitio divertido con muchos juegos **opina Bubbles

**-Y que sirvan pizza **agrega Buttercup

**-¡SI, PIZZA! **Asienten los "angelitos"

**-¡Nada de pizza, iremos a casa directamente y se acabó! **Dice firmemente Mojo

Pizzeria Gonzales

**-Gran idea se me ocurrió al ir en contra de 6 mocosos con superpoderes, y encima de eso me han traído a este sitio vulgar, donde todo es…..sano y divertido….tengo nauseas **dice Mojo con todo su cuerpo vendado (pueden adivinar como lo disuadieron de llevarlos)

Mientras Mojo estaba sentando sanando sus heridas, Blossom y Brick jugaban en la maquina de golpear al topo, Bubbles y Boomer adentro de la piscina de pelotas y al final Butch y Buttercup jugando en las arcades de peleas

**-¡Pégales mas rápido si no, no nos darán boletos! **Se queja Brick

**-¡Estoy calculando la velocidad y el tiempo para golpear no seas impaciente! **Responde Blossom

**-¡WEEE SON MUCHOS COLORES! **Dice alegre Bubbles

**-¡SI SON MUCHOS COLORES! **Asiente Boomer

**-¡Ja te gane! **celebra Buttercup derrotando a cuanto la reta

**-¡Nunca superaras mi record de 50 perdedores en una hora! **Presume Butch

**-¡Eso es por que se quedan sin dinero! **Reclama Buttercup

**-Por lo menos estaré tranquilo mientras ellos hacen sus cosas **dice aliviado Mojo

**-(susurro) Has visto eso, son las chicas junto a esos diablillos **

**-(susurro) Espero que encuentren pronto a su padre, podrían ser mala influencia para ellas quedarse mas tiempo con ese mono**

**-(susurro) ¿Cómo le permiten tener hijos a ese malvado?**

Mojo escucha cada susurro de las personas de alrededor, pero realmente no le importa lo que piensen de él, mientras sigan pensando que es malvado mejor para el

**-Demonios se me acabo el dinero **dice un niño de 8 años

**-La próxima ves piensa dos veces antes de enfrentarme **dice Buttercup

**-Oye no molestes a mi hermano **dice el hermano mayor del niño de 13 años

**-Yo solo digo lo que paso, el perdió y ya **explica Buttercup

**-(susurro) Cuidado es una PPG **dice su compañero

**-No me importa si es inclusive un monstruo, no tiene derecho de molestar a mi hermano **reclama el joven

**-Solo es un juego hermano, vámonos **dice el niño

**-Mira solo porque ella es un fenómeno no debes de tener miedo **dice el joven sin pensar

**-¿Cómo me llamaste? **Pregunta enojada Buttercup

**-Fenómeno…no…no me asustas, además su padre las abandono por ser unas fenómenos ustedes tres **dice el joven sin pensar por un momento en donde se estaba metiendo

Pero aunque muchos creían que era el fin del joven ingenuo, solo empezó a llorar Buttercup

**-T.T**

**-Ja ves, no es tan ruda como dicen **se burla el joven

**-Tal ves no, pero eso no me incluye **dice Butch parándose entre el y Buttercup

**-¿Y que quieres tu renacuajo? **Pregunta confiado

**-Solo mostrarte lo que pasara si sigues, solo yo puedo hacerle maldades y que llore **dice Butch rompiendo de un puñetazo la arcade

**-O.O**

**-¡Vámonos de aquí! ** sugiere el compañero del joven llevándose a su hermano

**-¡Buttercup! **Llegan sus hermanas a su lado

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Butch? **Pregunta Brick

**-Si, ¿no se supone que las detestas? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Ustedes saben como yo que ellas sufrirán por nosotros y después las eliminaremos, nadie nos quitara eso **explica Butch

**-Tienes razón **asiente Brick

**-Si eso dices **asiente Boomer

**-T.T**

**-No sabe lo que dice Buttercup no le hagas caso **dice Blossom tratando de consolarla

**-Si el profesor no nos abandono **apoya Bubbles

Pero Buttercup no se anima a parar de estar triste por lo que sus hermanas comienzan a sentirse tristes también por lo que interviene Mojo cargando a Buttercup (¿es dimensión desconocida? O.O)

**-Vámonos de aquí, mañana deben ir a clases **dice Mojo llevándose a Buttercup cargando y trayendo a Blossom y Bubbles a sus lados y trayendo atrás a Brick, Boomer y Butch

**-Este señor…la maquina **dice el encargado

**-Mándeme la factura **responde Mojo sin voltear

Al marchar directo a su casa solo se quedan en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar donde se bajan las chicas junto a su hermana mientras Brick y compañía se dirigen a su cuarto

**-Eso fue cruel, ni siquiera yo soy tan despiadado para hacer eso y eso que soy el villano mas temible de la ciudad **dice Mojo

Mojo ve que ambos grupos están en su cuarto y sus verdugos siguen acampando abajo, por lo que decide mejor irse a dormir, no sin antes hacer algo para que no le digan que esta haciendo mal su trabajo y lo metan a la cárcel

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Quién es? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? **Pregunta Mojo

**-No es el momento Mojo **dice Blossom

**-Esta bien, solo quería decirles que su padre solo esta perdido en algún lugar y si estoy de humor lo encontrare **dice Mojo (tampoco les iba a decir que lo iba en verdad buscar ¿no?)

**-Gracias Mojo **dice Bubbles

**-Y Buttercup…me decepcionas, creí que eras la mas ruda de las tres pero veo que me equivoque **dice Mojo retirándose

**-FZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AYYYYYYYYYY! **Girta Mojo al electrocutarse

**-¡ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO EQUIVOCARTE CONMIGO! **Grita Buttercup desde la puerta cerrándola de un golpe

**-Bueno….auch….ya esta mejor…**dice Mojo tirado en el suelo

A la mañana siguiente

**-¡Apúrense que no tengo toda la mañana y mas les vale que no me vuelvan a llamar o si no ya verán! **Advierte Mojo mientras guarda su equipo para abrir la puerta

**-No nos molestes, además ten esto **dice Brick entregándole el periódico

**-¿Y para que quiero ahorita leerlo?...un momento **dice Mojo viendo el encabezado

"_**Mojo Jojo salvo el día al proteger cariñosamente a Buttercup de ser molestada por un joven de 13 años que pide disculpas públicamente, te felicitamos Mojo"**_

**-¡MALDICIÓN! **Grita Mojo enojado por que lo consideran bueno (él se lo busco en mi opinión)

Nota del narrador: ¿se preguntan por qué no hubo más monstruos en este episodio?...digamos que alguien puso una valla eléctrica alrededor de la ciudad para que no fuera molestado mientras hace sus cosas ^^


	4. Chapter 4:¿Plan maestro o supervivencia?

**Como siempre mi imaginación le agrega mas a la historia ya pensada, espero sea de su agrado y continuen leyendo las historias no solo de mi sino las de los demas que seguimos dando lo mejor de nostoros en cada historia (al igual que nos da PPG Doujinshi, espero lo sigan tanto como yo ahora con su continuación y el beso de...mejor leanlo tambien ^^, pero me molesta que no vea aun a los RRB, si piensa igual que yo en los siguientes apareceran para ser ellos los heroes, seria chido pero solo en mi imaginación esta eso T.T) Disfruten**

Capitulo 4: ¿Plan maestro o Plan de sobrevivencia?

Ruinas de la casa Utonium

**-*Tarara, tarara, tararararara* veamos la lista…paso 1: dejar a los mocosos en la escuela, ya…paso 2: Traer material para abrir una puerta de seguridad, ya…paso 3 abrir la puerta, en proceso **dice Mojo

Después de seguir peleando para llevar a la escuela a los niños planea pasar el rato que tiene abriendo la puerta que le carcome la curiosidad por saber que hay ahí, trajo desde un estetoscopio hasta explosivos, en su mente solo hay una cosa…revelar lo que hay atrás de esa puerta…aunque olvido que es el tercer día con ellas

**-Bueno…que tenemos aquí, un taladro…¿y que mas?...una barreta…además de tener un laser, dinamita, C4 y demás juguetes donde nos divertiremos tu y yo…¿pero por cual comenzar?...o si, el soplete **dice entusiasmado Mojo prendiendo su soplete para ponerse los googles pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro

**-¿Quién apago la luz? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Hola Mojo, tanto tiempo sin verte…ni una llamada has hecho **dice una voz

**-¿Pero que..? eres tu…¿qué quieres?, estoy muy ocupado **dice Mojo

**-Hahahaha, ¿tu ocupado?...de seguro estas planeando la caída de esas mocosas ¿no es verdad? **pregunta Him

**-No te interesa fenómeno **dice Mojo

**-Oh, claro que si Mojo, me interesa mucho a mi y a los demás **dice Him iluminando el lugar mostrando a todos los villanos (princesa, Fuzzy, Sedusa, la banda gangrena, la banda amiba, el gato hipnotizador, Cuco Cucaracha, Mayor poder, Sr mimo, Mujer Fatal, Mask-scara, Boogieman, los Smith además de los ladrones y monstruos)

**-Lo único que veo son un montón de perdedores **señala Mojo

**-En eso tienes razón, nadie estuvo lo suficiente cerca para destruir a esas niñas, pero tu ahora las tienes en la palma de tu pata **dice Him

**-¿Y cuando vas a destruirlas? **pregunta Princesa

**-Queremos tomar la ciudad pero con ellas ahí todavía no es posible **dice Ace

**-¡Ellas no me permiten tomar mis cosas! **Se queja Fuzzy

**-¡SI QUE YA MUERAN!**

**-¡ACABALAS DE UNA VEZ!**

**-¡CALLENSE! **Grita Mojo

Todos los villanos se quedaron en silencio mientras Him disfrutaba del espectáculo con una sonrisa

**-Escuchen villanos de tercera, yo decidiré cuando dejaran de existir, pero eso aun no es posible **explica Mojo

**-¿Y cuando será eso? **pregunta Him

**-Hmmm, (si les digo que me amenazaron de encerrarme de por vida si les pasaba algo, no…debo ser mas inteligente) **piensa Mojo

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Princesa

**-Pronto, por ahora seria arriesgado atacarme teniéndolas tan cerca, me ganare su confianza para que bajen la guardia y después será su fin **explica Mojo

**-Entonces, contrólalas para que podamos robar a gusto **dice un ladrón

**-Click-BOOOMMMM**

**-¡ERES TARADO, SE DARIAN CUENTA DE MI PLAN! **grita Mojo

**-¿No trataras de protegerlas?...leímos que hiciste eso en el periódico **dice Ace

**-Me alegra que ya sepas leer, ¿y a quien le van a hacer caso?...¿a mi o al amarillista periódico que siempre nos trata tal mal? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Calma tu presión papa, será malo para tu salud **se burla Him

**-A propósito…¿quién de ustedes se despacho del profesor? **pregunta Mojo

**-¿Creímos que fuiste tu? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-¡Si hubiera sido yo, ya estaría muerto! **Se queja Mojo

**-Lo mismo pasa con nosotros monín **dice Him

**-No molestes, de echo estoy en algo grande antes de eso…tal ves un arma que las extermine (ya se como quitármelos de encima) **piensa Mojo en un plan

**-¿Algo grande?...cuenta Mojo cuenta **pide Him interesado

**-Descubrí algo que nos daría ventaja sobre ellas, pero requiero que estén entretenidas para tener mas tiempo **explica Him

**-Así que nos requieres para que las entretengamos hmmmm **dice Him

**-Así es, no importa que los derroten solo quiero que no me molesten (ellas y ustedes inútiles) **piensa Mojo

**-¿Qué dicen chicos?...¿lo apoyamos? **Pregunta Him

**-¡SI! **

**-Bien Mojo, pero no nos hagas esperar tanto o si no, las chicas serán tu menor problema **advierte Him

**-Ok, quitare la cerca que puse y hagan tanta maldad cuanto puedan **dice Mojo

**-Ok, Bye…Bye **dice Him desapareciendolo

**-(Je, entre menos problemas tenga mejor)…¿eh?...¡ESE ESTUPIDO ME REGRESO A LA CASA! **Se queja con furia Mojo

**- Ringgg-Ringgg-**

**-¿Y ahora que? **Pregunta Mojo enojado

Mojo tira su soplete y se acerca a abrir enojado

**-¿QUIEN LLAMA? **Pregunta Mojo enojado

**-*ejem* Hola señor Mojo **saluda el señor Carwer

**-A es usted…¿qué quiere? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Le recuerdo que vine a hacer mi inspección, como sabrá cada tres días vendré a ver como le va **dice el señor Carwer

**-Hmp, pues revise si quiere **dice Mojo

**-Gracias…¿eso es suyo? **Señala el señor Carwer el soplete

**-Hacia un poco de reparaciones, ¿qué tiene de extraño eso? **pregunta Mojo guardando el soplete

**-Bueno…la casa se ve que trata de mantenerla arreglada...¿un agujero? **pregunta el señor Carwer

**-La reparo, ¿algo mas? **pregunta Mojo

**-Según me informaron hizo un buen labor al proteger a una de ellas de los abusivos comentarios de un joven, eso es un punto bueno…además de llevar a las niñas y a los chicos a la escuela hasta ahora, parece que va por buen camino **dice el señor Carwer

**-Aja….quiere que vomite ¿verdad? **dice Mojo

**-Sin embargo puede mejorar aun mas, por ahora mi inspección a terminado **dice el señor Carwer

**-Bien, no podría seguir con esto **dice Mojo

**-A propósito, es raro que no haya tenido visitas de sus amigos **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Amigos? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Si, todos los villanos deberían estar aquí tratando de convencerlo de que lastime a las chicas, pero sé que usted hará lo correcto y no permitirá que nada les pase, además sabrá que pasaría con usted **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Y ahora me lo dice? **Pregunta Mojo

**-A propósito para terminar antes de que se me olvide **dice el señor Carwer entregándole una foto

**-¿Y esta casa que? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Solo es una sugerencia para que se cambie de casa, a pesar de encontrarla perfecta el sitio donde vive es peligroso que este sobre un volcán **opina el señor Carwer

**-Esta inactivo**

**-Además es un sitio alejado de las tiendas y demás centros de servicios**

**-Estamos en el centro**

**-Esta muy alto**

**-Pueden volar**

**-¿Y quien sabe que peligros pueden llegar alas puertas de su casa?**

**-Estoy aquí sabe**

**-En fin, tómelo como una opción y llámeme si le interesa **dice el señor Carwer

**-Ya vayase **dice Mojo

**-Nos veremos en la próxima visita señor Mojo **se despide el señor Carwer

**-Si adiós….ay que día, miren la hora...tengo que recogerlos…que vengan ellos solos estoy cansado por tantas interrupciones, mejor dormiré la siesta **dice Mojo tumbándose en el sillón poniéndose el periódico en la cabeza

3 minutos después

**-ZZZZzzzzzz**

**-BOOOOMMMMM-**

**-¿Qué demonios? **Pregunta Mojo corriendo hacia la ventana

La ciudad estaba bajo ataque de todos lo villanos, haciendo un sin fin de maldades

**-Esos tarados, ¿quién les dijo que atacaran todos al mismo tiempo?...debían darme mas tiempo no acortármelo **se queja Mojo

"_**Noticias de ultimo momento, ¡todos los villanos de la ciudad nos atacan!..¿será nuestro fin?...¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE?"**_

**-Je, el día que quería pasara y no puedo disfrutarlo, en fin que se le va hacer **dice Mojo yendo a hacer de nuevo la meme

"_**Buenas noticias las chicas se han presentado para salvarnos"**_

**-Si, si…que bien **dice Mojo

"_**Pero son demasiados para ellas por lo que la victoria no será fácil, hasta podríamos perderlas"**_

**-Que pena **dice Mojo acostado

"_**Y si eso pasa alguien pagara estas consecuencias"**_

Mojo se levanta de golpe recordando que el que pagaría seria el si les pasa algo antes de tiempo

**-¿Qué hare?... ¿no se me ocurre nada?...si las ayudo eso me hará quedar mal y los villanos se me echaran encima, y si no las ayudo me van a linchar **dice Mojo asomándose a la ventana y viendo a su querida turba con antorchas listas

**-*Gulp* Piensa Mojo, piensa…¿Quién podría ayudarme en esto? **se pregunta Mojo

**-Bien llegamos, miren a esas tontas siendo golpeadas **celebra Brick

**-Debimos haber ido a golpearlas también **dice Butch

**-Si quería salir en la tele **dice Boomer

**-Lotería **dice Mojo ocurriéndosele una idea

**-Click-**

**-¡Oye! ¿porque apagas la tele? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡Si, la estábamos viendo! **Se queja Butch

**-¡Si! **apoya Boomer

**-No es momento de discutir, tienen que ir a apoyarlas **ordena Mojo

**-¿QUE?...¿ESTAS LOCO?...en primer lugar no nos agradan, en segundo no les agradamos y en tercer lugar somos villanos y deberíamos estar junto a los demás **explica Brick

**-Junto a quienes los llamaron perdedores, **dice Mojo

**-¿Qué?..¿quien dijo eso? **pregunta enojado Butch

**-Click-**

**-Todos ellos, piensan que viviendo con ellas los ablando y ya son como ellas **dice Mojo

**-¿Así?, pues ya verán cuando las acabemos frente a ellos, deberán venerarnos **dice Brick

**-Pues primero deberán hacer fila, miren cuantos hay esperando para derrotarlas y creo que ya están cediendo **señala Mojo

**-¡Vamos chicos, hay que demostrarles a esos blandengues como se hace esto! **ordena Brick por lo que se van volando

**-Beep-Bepp-**

**-¿Alo?...si…se que están en peligro pero ¿que quiere que haga yo?...aja…no se preocupe envié a alguien a ayudarles jejejeje **responde Mojo

En la ciudad

**-BOOOMMMM-**

**-PAZZZZZZ-**

**-SWICCHCHTT-**

**-¡AYYYYYY! **Grita Blossom

**-HAHAHAHA **rie princesa lanzando rayos

**-¡Ya me las pagaran! **Dice Buttercup rodeada por la banda gangrena y Fuzzy

**-Este es tu fin **dice Ace

**-Ya me molestaras mas **dice Fuzzy

**-¡SUELTENME! **Ordena Bubbles

**-Claro que no lo haremos **dice Booguieman junto con Cuco cucaracha

**-HAHAHAHA, lo lamento niñas pero este es su fin, sin un padre ni perro que les ladre no son nada **dice Him sentado en su trono

**-¡No-debemos-perder! **Dice Blossom tratando de recuperarse

**-¡Blossom! **Grita Buttercup tratando de levantar a su hermana después de evadir a sus atacantes

**-PUMMMM-**

**-¡BUBBLES! **Gritan Buttercup y Blossom al ver a su hermana pequeña caer frente a ellas

**-Se volvieron muy débiles…eso me decepciona, parece que el plan tramado no será necesario, las acabare yo mismo **dice Him acercándose a ellas

**-¡Atrévete si puedes! **Desafía Buttercup

**-¡Con gusto!...HAHAHAHAHAHA **se ríe Him lanzando un rayo muy poderoso de sus ojos

**-Pronto estaremos con usted profesor **dice Blossom abrazando a sus hermanas y cerrando los ojos

**-BOOOOMMMMM-**

**-Y así mis amigos…es el comienzo de una nueva…¿pero que? **Pregunta Him al ver un escudo verde alrededor de las chicas cuando se disipo el humo

**-¡Oigan ellas son nuestras! **Dice Brick

**-¿Cómo se atreven a atacarlas son nuestro permiso? **Pregunta Butch

**-¡Si! **apoya Boomer

**-Mis adorables hijos…¿COMO SE ATREVEN A PROTEGERLAS? **Pregunta enojado Him

**-¿Acaso será que se encariñaron con ellas? **Pregunta princesa

**-Se dejaron ablandar de seguro **dice Ace

**-¡Si antes eran los mejores!**

**-¡Ahora son nada!**

**-¡CALLENSE! **Grita Brick

**-¡Ya verán quienes son los mejores cuando nosotros hagamos el trabajo! **dice Butch

**-¡Si! **apoya Boomer

**-Chicos…¿Qué piensan hacer? **pregunta Blossom

**-Algo que debimos hacer hace mucho con ustedes **dice Brick sonriendo maquiavélicamente

**-Si mis niños, hagan feliz a su padre **dice Him

**-*FIIIIIIUUUUUU***

**-¿Ese es un misil? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¡Cúbranse! **Ordena Blossom tapando a sus hermanas

**-BOOOOOMMMMM-**

**-¿Quién hizo eso? **pregunta Him a los villanos que solo niegan con la cabeza

**-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros también **dice Brick con una aura asesina

**-¿Cómo se atreven a atacarnos? **Dice Butch cerrando los puños

**-¡Ya verán, ahora son ustedes nuestros objetivos! **dice Boomer apareciendo su bat

**-Esperen son demasiados para ustedes **dice Blossom

**-¿Y quien dijo que lo haríamos solos? **Dice Brick extendiendo la mano

**-¿Acaso se volvieron locos?...¿porque nos ayudan? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-Realmente no me importa contra quien pelee, les demostrare que soy el mejor **dice Butch levantándola

**-¿Estas seguro de esto Boomer? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Si mis hermanos lo hacen por que yo no **dice Boomer levantándola

**-¡No se atrevan…O ENFRENTARAN MI IRA DE PADRE! **grita enojado Him

**-Claro que no, nuestro padre es Mojo baboso **dice Brick

**-¡CHICAS ADELANTE! **Ordena Blossom

**-¡ACABENLOS CHICOS! **ordena Brick

**-¡TERMINENLOS A AMBOS, YO LOS TRAJE AL MUNDO Y LOS RETIRARE DE EL! **Ordena Him

En la casa de Mojo

**-Hehehehe, ¿me pregunto quien habrá echo eso? **pregunta Mojo sosteniendo un control remoto

**-¡MOJO NOS HAS TRAICIONADO! **Grita Him apareciendo de repente todo golpeado

**-¿Yo?...no se de que hablas **responde Mojo

**-¡TU MANDASTE A LOS RRB A QUE NOS ATACARAN, MIRA LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, PELEAN AL LADO DE ELLAS! **Grita Him señalando lo que pasa en la tele

"_**¡WHOOA!, miren como Fuzzy vuela debido a que Boomer lo golpeo con su bat junto con Bubbles, y ahora princesa junto con la banda gangrena están teniendo problemas con el calor y frio del momento jajaja, pero que es esto…los demás villanos están siendo aporreados por el dúo de destrucción de Buttercup y Butch…esto quedara para los momentos mas memorables de la ciudad al ver a dos enemigos pelear en conjunto para salvar la ciudad"**_

**-¡VES LO QUE PROVOCASTE! **Grita Him

**-Si, veo que ustedes hacían sus propios planes, mientras que les dije que solo las entretuvieran **dice Mojo

**-Espero que puedas decirme…¿POR QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE QUE HAGAS ESE PLAN? **pregunta enojado Him

**-Por que será mas satisfactorio su caída de esa forma y nos daría la dominación total del mundo lo que recupere de ahí **responde calmadamente Mojo

**-Hmp…bien, jugaremos a tu manera…por ahora ellas están teniendo su apoyo por lo que será difícil ahora entretenerlas el tiempo suficiente **dice Him

**-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, no pensaste tu en hacer este mega ataque, sorpréndeme **dice Mojo

**-Muy bien, espero no hagas nada mas que nos perjudique a todos **dice Him desapareciendo

**-Je…ahora controlo a todos los títeres y yo decidiré cuando termine el show….ahora me pregunto…¿qué hare con esa unión?...para que me preocupo si ellos se detestan y esto es solo pasajero **dice Mojo

Mas al rato

**-¡Y entonces Crash, una patada al estomago de Ace! **Relata Butch

**-Eso no fue nada, lo mejor fue cuando golpee a esas amibas que se escurrieron hasta una alcantarilla! **Relata Buttercup

**-Tus tácticas de combate son muy predecibles, deberías mejorarlas **critica Blossom

**-Solo sigo mis instintos nena, por eso sobresalgo mas que tu **alardea Brick

**-¿Y no te paso nada, Boomer? **pregunta Bubbles

**-No, ¿y a ti? **pregunta Boomer

**-Bienvenidos mis pequeños **saluda Mojo

**-¿Papa nos viste en la tele? **Pregunta Boomer

**-¿Papa?...bueno si, les patearon en el orgullo a esos inútiles **dice Mojo

**-Eso se merecen por considerarnos inútiles, además nosotros somos los que acabaremos con ellas **dice Brick señalando a las chicas

**-Brincos dieras, solo nos agarraron con la guardia baja **responde Buttercup

**-Si como no, ¿quieres ver como te derroto? **Pregunta Butch tronándose los puños

**-Como te dije, las tácticas que empleas son ineficaces contra nosotras **dice Blossom

**-Te puedo demostrar que eso es mentira **dice Brick

**-(Ya sabia que esto no duraría) **piensa Mojo viendo que nada se interpondría en sus planes

**-Tío Mojo **dice Bubbles

**-Papa, tenemos hambre **dice Boomer

**-(Hmmm, si como no, no los considero peligrosos de echo) claro, les serviré la cena, ¡Y USTEDES CUATRO DEJEN DE PELEAR O NO HABRA CENA PARA USTEDES! **advierte Mojo

**-¡CALLATE! **Grita Blossom, Brick, Butch y Buttercup

**-FFFFZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡AAAAYYYYYYYYYY! **

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5:¿Un cambio para bien o mal?

**Y seguimos con la historia, algunos piensan que tardo mucho en publicar pero la razón es que continuo 4 historias asi que casi a diario tengo mis historias actualizadas (o sea cambio mi cerebro 4 veces XD) por eso el rol, espero sigan leyendo y disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 5: ¿Un cambio para bien o para mal?

Dos días después

**-¿Acaso no puedes ver hacia donde apuntas? **Pregunta enojada Buttercup

**-¡Tu eres la que te atravesaste!...tienes suerte de que no sean de verdad los dardos **responde Butch

**-Hmmmm **piensa Brick

**-Hmmmm **piensa Blossom

(Ambos jugaban ajedrez, aunque no lo crean de Brick)

**-Mira, dibuje un gatito **dice Bubbles

**-Y yo un feroz perro ¡guau, guau! **Dice Boomer

**-(Estos ruidos me producen jaqueca, ¿por qué no hay algún monstruo o villano que aparezca para que me dejen tranquilo) **piensa Mojo tratando de leer un poco

(Aparentemente, después de la paliza que les dieron a los malos tardaran unos días en recuperarse haciendo que Mojo se atrase en su plan de abrir la puerta metálica)

**-¡YO TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES DE VERDAD, COMO ESTE PUÑO! **Grita Buttercup

**-¡INTENTALO VERDECITA! **reta Butch

**-¡Guarden silencio, no dejan concentrarme!...caray…un momento…¡ESA PIEZA NO ESTABA AHÍ! **reclama Blossom

**-Claro que si **dice Brick

**-¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO ESTABA AHÍ, HICISTE TRAMPA! **Reclama Blossom

**-¿ME LLAMAS TRAMPOSO ROSADITA? **Pregunta enojado Brick

**-¿Y por qué tiene espuma saliendo de su boca? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-¡Por que tiene rabia y te va a morder raaaarrr! **Dice Boomer

**-¡AY NO ME VA A MORDER! **Grita Bubbles

**-(Y luego mi curiosidad aumenta cada minuto, cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo, cada…..) **piensa Mojo

**-CRASH-**

**-¡PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO TRATO DE PENSAR! **Grita Mojo

**-KABOOMM-**

**-¡NOOOO, LA ACABO DE REPARAR! **Dice Mojo por su pared

**-¡RARRRRR!...buen golpe….¡HABER SI TE GUSTA ESTE! **Grita Buttercup lanzándose contra Butch

**-¡ALTO DETENGANSE! **Grita Mojo con desesperación

**-POWWWWW-**

**-¡ESO FUE POR LLAMARME TRAMPOSSOOOOOOOO! **Grita Birkc saliendo volando por un puñetazo

**-¡Y ESO TE LO CONFIRMA! **Grita Blossom

**-¡ESTE LUGAR NO FUE HECHO PARA PELEAS ASI!...¿SABEN CUANTO INVIERTO CADA VES QUE IRRUMPIAN AQUÍ USTEDES? **grita Mojo

**-¡ME QUIERE MORDER! **Grita Bubbles

**-¡TE VA A GUSTAR, NO CORRAS! **Grita Boomer

**-Realmente no se si este vacunado contra eso….¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?...¡DETENGANSE! **grita Mojo

**-¡TIEMPO DE PONERLE UN FIN A ESTO, RRB JUNTENSE! **Ordena Brick comenzando junto con sus hermanos a juntar una gran cantidad de energía

**-¡CHICAS ENSEÑEMOSLES LO QUE ES ATACAR EN CONJUNTO! **Ordena Blossom comanzando junto a sus hermanas a juntar una gran cantidad de energía igual al de los chicos

**-Esto no es bueno…¡MI ARMA! **Grita Mojo corriendo hacia su laboratorio

La energía sigue subiendo y juntándose creando un enorme vacío que atraía las cosas hacia su interior

**-Bien, ya esta guardado…así…esto me va a doler **dice Mojo tapándose

**-BOOOOMMMMM-**

5 minutos después

**-Esto es maltrato infantil **dice Brick volteado a la pared

**-Ellos empezaron **dice Blossom volteada a la pared

(Lo que queda de pared)

**-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!...bueno….si hubo un problema….¿aun esta disponible esa casa? **Pregunta Mojo (solo quedo medio volcán)

A la mañana siguiente

**-Y aquí estamos **dice el señor Carwer

Mojo y "familia" traen sus maletas y se paran enfrente de un gran edificio en el centro (en realidad estaba solo a una calle de su antigua morada)

**-Es mas grande que el basurero en el que estábamos **dice Brick

**-Hmp…¿por eso lo destruyeron o que? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Entremos a verla, por aquí **indica el señor Carwer

Al entrar se encuentran la recepción y un elevador

**-Ustedes tienen dos pisos para ocuparlos al ser varios, lo único que tienen que hacer es llamar el elevador y meter su llave única en la ranura de su piso, así se evita que alguien entre a su domicilio **dice el señor Carwer

**-Pero nosotros volamos, no requerimos elevadores **dice Buttercup

**-Si, es por eso que les agradara saber que están instalados hasta el techo teniendo un fácil acceso a la terraza, así podrán ir y venir cuando lo requieran cada ves que salven la ciudad **dice el señor Carwer

**-(susurra) O destruirla jejeje **susurra Butch

**-Bien subamos **indica el señor Carwer

En el 6 y séptimo piso

**-¡Yo primero! **dice Brick

**-¡NO YO! **Grita Butch

**-¡YO SERE PRIMERO! **grita Butch

**-¡Estense quietos! **Ordena Mojo

**-Pasemos primero chicas **dice Blossom caminando en medio de la turba junto con sus hermanas y el señor Carwer

**-Como verán, este es el lobby, por este lado tenemos la cocina, por acá la sala, el baño del primer piso, el closet, un cuarto de estudio y por acá las escaleras que llevan al resto de las habitaciones **señala el señor Carwer

**-Es mas grande que la casa del profesor y Mojo **dice Buttercup

**-Fue digamos…diseñada para ustedes y sus amigos, así no estarán tan irritados cuando tengan que estar juntos **dice el señor Carwer

**-Amigos….¿esos babosos? **Señala Blossom

**-¡QUITATE DE MI CAMINO!**

**-¡NO ME MUERDAS!**

**-¡GRRRRRR!**

**-¡OIGAN NO ME METAN EN ESTO, AUXILIO!**

**-*Ejem* continuemos quieren **dice el señor Carwer

**-¡Si! **asienten las chicas

**-Aqui tenemos 5 cuartos, uno para ustedes, otros para los chicos, otra para Mojo y las otras dos son para cuando tengan alguna visita o algo así **explica el señor Carwer

**-No se preocupe, cuando hallemos al profesor no habrá necesidad de quedarnos aquí por mucho **dice Buttercup

**-Si, Mojo lo prometió **dice Bubbles

**-Como eres tonta, el estaba mintiendo **dice Buttercup

**-Pero él lo prometió **dice Bubbles

**-Bubbles, el es un villano… estoy segura que estaba mintiendo **dice Blossom

**-Ah….esos mocosos casi me matan…¿qué me ven? **Pregunta Mojo subiendo a rastras por las escaleras

**-Mojo, ¿verdad que buscarías al profesor? **pregunta Bubbles con ojos de borrego a medio morir

**-Bueno…yo….este **dice Mojo sin saber que decir y sintiendo la mirada de Blossom y Buttercup, pero en especial del señor Carwer

**-¿Y bien? **pregunta Buttercup

**-Bueno….por supuesto, soy un hombre de palabra **dice Mojo (esta ves cruzando los dedos mentalmente)

**-Lo ven **dice Bubbles

**-Ya veremos eso **dice Blossom

**-Bueno niñas, vayan por sus cosas para que se instalen, mientras le enseño los últimos sitios a Mojo **dice el señor Carwer

**-De acuerdo, vamos chicas **ordena Blossom

**-Buena contestación señor Jojo **felicita el señor Carwer

**-No me diga…esta casa es tan…pero espero sirva para poder dormir bajo techo ya que mi casa quedo en ruinas **se queja Mojo

**-Descuide, estoy seguro que lograra repararlo, continuemos **indica el señor Carwer

**-¿Podre?...¡eso quiere decir que no recibiré una indemnización por los daños ocasionados! **reclama Mojo

**-Y aquí arriba señor Mojo esta la terraza, solo ustedes tienen acceso a ella, así que espero disfruten vivir aquí **dice el señor Carwer

**-Hmmm, si eso creo (que suerte tengo la alcaldía en la mira, el banco, las tiendas de comercio, es un excelente sitio para empezar a robar de nuevo) **piensa Mojo

**-Bajemos a ver como les esta yendo haya abajo **dice el señor Carwer

**-Solo una cosa, ¿alguien mas vive aquí? **pregunta Mojo

**-No, solo ustedes **responde el señor Carwer

**-¿Entonces por qué estamos hasta arriba? **Pregunta Mojo

**-No podríamos poner en peligro a la demás gente con las peleas que se han visto en su casa, es por eso que los mantenemos seguros aquí hasta que se lleven bien como familia **explica el señor Carwer

**-Solo por tres meses, ¿verdad? **pregunta Mojo

**-Usted esta haciendo un buen labor, pero si quiere hacer lo que platicamos desde el principio solo prosiga con lo que hace y al final…usted será libre **dice el señor Carwer

**-Me parece perfecto (así las eliminare antes de que hagan algo ellas) **piensa Mojo

Abajo

**-¡Vamos aniquilador, derrótalo! **Anima Butch

**-¡No te dejes rompe entrañas! **Anime Buttercup

**-Veo que les gusta la televisión **dice el señor Carwer

**-Si, de 51" es lo mejor **dice Butch

**-Se puede ver la sangre volar **dice Buttercup

**-Mira pulpi, es enorme el lugar donde vas a vivir **dice Bubbles

**-No tiene nada el refri **se queja Boomer

**-No puedes poner tus comics en ese orden, deben de ir por número o alfabeto **indica Blossom

**-¿Estas loca?, se deben de poner por edición y tamaño **responde Brick

**-Me alegra que les guste el lugar, **dice el señor Carwer

**-Ding-Dong-**

**-¿Tenemos visitas? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-O si, por esta pantalla pueden ver quien quiere entrar por el corredor del elevador** explica el señor Carwer

**-Miren es el alcalde, ¿Por qué estará aquí? **se pregunta Blossom

**-Habrá que dejarlo entrar, "pueden subir, el elevador esta abierto" **dice el señor Carwer por el intercomunicador

**-"¿Eh?...¿quien habla?...¿es un fantasma? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-"Es el intercomunicador alcalde, parece que podemos subir" **dice la srita Bellum

**-"O si…pues muchas gracias" **dice el alcalde subiendo al elevador con la srita Bellum

**-Vayamos a recibirlo **ordena Blossom

**-¡Ah…se estaba poniendo bueno! **Se queja Buttercup

**-Vamos pulpi **dice Bubbles

**-Si, si vayan a recibirlos **dice Mojo

**-Toc-Toc-**

**-¿Quién es? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Yo**

**-¿Yo quien? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Pues el alcalde**

**-¿Alcalde de que? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-El alcalde de….¿de que soy alcalde srita Bellum? **

**-De la ciudad alcalde **

**-O cierto, ¿podría pasar? **

**-Por supuesto, adelante **dice Blossom

**-O gracias, les traje un obsequio de vecinos **dice el alcalde

**-¿Vecinos? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Si, ya que la alcaldía esta del otro lado de la calle, así que eso nos hace vecinos **dice el alcalde

**-Gracias por la cesta de fruta **dice Blossom

**-De nada, es una bonita casa la que tienen, incluso esta estatua de Mojo se ve real **dice el alcalde manoseando la cara de Mojo

**-¿Esta ciego o que? **Pregunta Mojo enojado

**-¡AYYYYY, ES MOJO CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! **Grita alterado el alcalde

**-Alcalde, el esta cuidando a las niñas no hay problema **dice la srita Bellum

**-¿En serio?...pues mucho gusto Mojo **dice el señor alcalde saliendo detrás de el señor Carwer

**-¿Sabe que no vote por usted?...es mas ni siquiera voto **dice Mojo

**-Pero ahora si puedes, tome una calcomanía **dice el alcalde

**-"Vote por el alcalde"…uyyy que bien **dice Mojo

**-Sabia que te gustaría, todos lo adoran **dice el alcalde

**-Me despido, aun tengo cosas que hacer, así que los dejo y volverá mañana para su evaluación señor Jojo, nos vemos señor alcalde…srita Bellum **se despide el señor Carwer

**-¡MIREN EL TAMAÑO DE ESA PANTALLA, ES ENORME! **Grita asombrado el alcalde

**-¡Hasta luego señor Carwer! **Se despide la srita Bellum

**-Si, adiós y gracias por todo **dice Blossom

**-(Genial, mas gente…tengo que ir a tomar aire) **piensa Mojo dejando a los demás

**-¿Estas viendo las luchas?...¿quien esta ganando? **Pregunta el alcalde

**-El aniquilador **responde Butch

**-Mire srita Bellum, acá arriba esta nuestro cuarto **dice Bubbles

**-Si, acompáñenos a verlo **dice Blossom

**-De acuerdo chicas, vayamos **dice la srita Bellum

**-Por fin un poco de paz **dice Brick leyendo su comic

**-Mira, tiene muchos dibujos este libro **dice Boomer

**-"Las aventuras de la conejita armonía"….¿que? **dice Brick

**-PAZZZZZ-**

Afuera

**-Caray, no solo no tengo casa ahora, si no que siento que me vigilan en este sitio…por lo menos salve mi arma de destrucción masiva, cuando los malos se recuperen de la paliza atacaran uno en uno para así distraerlas de mi y proseguir el plan **dice Mojo

**-Así se habla monín **dice Him apareciendo de la nada

**-Him, ¿qué quieres? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo venir a ver tu nuevo hogar? **Pregunta Him

**-Eso no importa, ¿cuándo empezaran a atacar esos zoquetes? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Pronto, por lo mientras dejen que ellas disfruten sus momentos de calma, pero vine para decirte algo mas **dice Him

**-¿Sobre que? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Te interesara, halle el rastro del profesor **dice Him

**-¿Dónde? **Pregunta mojo

**-Esta en un lugar atorado en dos dimensiones, pero es imposible escapar de ahí o llegar, ni siquiera yo puedo llegar a el **dice Him

**-Eso me interesa poco, mas les vale proseguir con mi plan y pronto tendremos lo que queremos **dice Mojo

**-De acuerdo, solo dos cosas, una que los chicos no interfieran y do no te encariñes con ella **advierte Him

**-Una ellos harán lo que quieran pero no las ayudaran para siempre y dos como si fuera eso pasar **responde Mojo

**-Adiós….hehehehehe **se despide Him

**-Así que el profesor ya esta localizado….¿que me importa eso?...nada lo hará volver y ellas no lo requerirán cuando las termine **dice Mojo riendo maquiavélicamente

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Abres o abres?

**Y continuamos, solo dire que si esta historia sera corta...lamento informar esto pero les prometo otra historia igual de entretenida, (soy como una computadora vieja, ya no me cabe en el disco duro XD) pero no se preocupen tanto por esto ya que seran entretenidos los demas capitulos, disfurten y gracias por leer**

Capitulo 6: ¿Abres o abres?

Otra linda mañana aquí en esta ciudad, con dos conocidos personajes por ustedes tomando él te al mediodía

**-¿Cómo paso su noche aquí señor Jojo? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Seré sincero, nunca tuve tanto silencio aquí, dormí como un bebe **dice Mojo

**-Las paredes son anti ruido, si alguien matara aquí nunca se sabría **dice el señor Carwer

**-(¿lo dice por mi o por los chicos?) **se pregunta Mojo

**-También e recibido unas observaciones con respecto a los chicos en la escuela, parece que se comportan como los chicos de su edad **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Y eso es malo? **Pregunta Mojo

**-No, al contrario…antes iban destrozando todo y robando mas que nada, ahora están dibujando, jugando y haciendo cosas de acuerdo a su edad, sin embargo su relación con las chicas sigue siendo algo denso, compiten mucho para saber quienes son los mejores….mi recomendación para eso es hallarles una actividad que los libere de esa energía acumulada **explica el señor Carwer

**-Descuide, todo se solucionara a su tiempo….(si cuando las extermine) **piensa Mojo

**-A propósito, también le tengo noticias sobre el profesor **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Así?...(¿lo habrán encontrado ya?) **se pregunta Mojo

**-Al parecer se le vio en algun lugar del medio oriente, pensamos que lo tienen secuestrado pero hay que mantener esto bajo secreto de ellas, no sabemos como reaccionarían los secuestradores **dice el señor Carwer

**-(Secuestradores…..si supiera el en donde esta en verdad)….lo hare no se preocupe **dice Mojo

**-En fin, bueno lamento que mi revisión de ahora sea corta pero no veo algún problema, siga asi y dentro de los siguientes dos meses y tres semanas podremos hacer que se cambien de familia **dice el señor Carwer

**-Si, eso me agradaría…(y mas por que cuando este lejos de su vista, tendré mi invento listo y funcionando al 100% para terminarlas, es mas bien la cuenta regresiva para ellas) **piensa Mojo

**-Nos vemos señor Jojo **se despide el señor Carwer

**-Si hasta luego…..hasta que se largo, casi se me queda la cara de bueno por estar portándome "correctamente", y ahora a analizar el edificio **dice Mojo

Saca de entre su capa un aparato rastreador del cual al activarlo dispara hacia abajo donde rápidamente en la tele conectándolo a su aparato le muestra el interior del edificio

**-Vacío…vacío…vacío…realmente no mentía cuando decía que éramos los únicos en el edificio, un segundo….lo sabia….serán policías o algo así, bueno arruinémosles la fiesta **dice Mojo

De su capa saca un pequeño aparato y camina cómodamente hacia el elevador, al momento de bajar se detiene entre los pisos de en medio y coloca el aparatito sabiendo que lo vigilaban, sube de nuevo, entra al apartamento y se sienta cómodamente

**-Boomm **dice Mojo

EL aparato suelta un pequeño pulso electromagnético que desactiva todos los aparatos de ese lugar, sin llegar hasta arriba, y Mojo observa desde su televisor como los que se encontraban ahí salen rápidamente al saber que los había descubierto

**-"Confió en usted"…puffff, si como no y ahora que se fueron las cucarachas, hora de plantar mi propio nido, una rápida parada en mi casa para preparar todo y después, una cita con mi destino **dice Mojo sonriendo de su pequeña victoria

En la escuela Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

**-Muy bien niños, quiero que tomen sus palitos de paleta y construyan con el una gran escultura, y después…. **dice la srita Keane

**-¡Terminamos! **Dice Blossom mostrando junto a sus hermanas la escultura con la forma de la estatua de la libertad

**-¡Nosotros también! **Dice Brick mostrando la escultura del pensador

**-¡Guau!...ambas son increíbles **dice la srita Keane

**-¡Pero nosotras terminamos primero! **dice Buttercup

**-Si pero les falto algo **dice Butch

**-¿Así, que? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-¡La cabeza! **dice Brick lanzando una llamarada de fuego de su boca quemando la cabeza de la escultura

**-¡OYE! **Reclama Blossom

**-¡Por favor, tranquilos…no hagan eso! **dice la srita Keane

**-¡Y A USTEDES SE LES OLVIDO QUE PENSAR MUCHO CAUSA JAQUECA! **Grita Buttercup lanzando una ráfaga de aire que deshace su trabajo

**-¡AHORA SI SE PASARON! **Reclama Butch

**-¡YA VERAN USTEDES! **dice Blossom

**-¡ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO SUS DIAS DE VIDA POR QUE VAN A ACABAR! **Grita Brick

**-¡Hermano mira, salve la cabeza! **dice Boomer

**-PAZZZZ-**

**-Esto se esta poniendo serio…¿Qué hago?...eso es…a ver el numero **dice la srita Keane buscando en su celular

**-RInggg-Ringgg-**

**-¿Qué?...¿que hacen que?...si entiendo que se peleen esta en su naturaleza….¿que haga algo?...¿y que quiere que haga?...esta bien, veré que hago **dice Mojo

Entra a lo que era su antigua casa, con un control abre la compuerta donde tiene acceso a su arsenal, empieza a buscar entre sus cosas hasta hallar lo que busca

**-¡AJA!...veamos este viejo robot de destrucción de ppg, aun sirve, deberá bastar ya que no puedo contar solo con los estúpidos villanos para distraerlas, debo ahora activarlo pero….¿como se los envió sin verme involucrado?...ya lo tengo, pero primero lo activamos y lo mandamos a la ciudad **dice Mojo activando su vieja creación que sale volando con sus cohetes en forma de una bola de acero

Escuela Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

**-¡POR FAVOR CONTROLENSE! **Pedia la srita Keane

Las chicas y los chicos casi destruyen la escuela hasta que suena el teléfono

**-¡CHICAS HAY UNA EMERGENCIA!...¡AYYYY! **grita Blossom al ser embestida por Brick

**-¡PERO ESTAMOS PELEANDO AHORA! **grita Buttercup haciéndole una llave al cuello de Butch

**-¡PERO DEBEMOS IR! **Grita Blossom mientras intenta ganarle a Boomer en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras

**-¡KYYYYA!...¡RAPIDO LUEGO NOS ENCARGAMOS DE ELLOS! **ordena Blossom saliendo volando rápidamente de ahi

**-¡NO HUYAN COBARDES! **Grita Brick

**-¡TE DABA VENTAJA SOLAMENTE! **Grita Butch

**-¡SAQUE TIJERAS! **Grita Boomer

**-PAZZZZ-**

**-¡TRAS ELLAS! **Ordena Brick

**-Por fin se fueron….ojala no les pase nada **dice la srita Keane mientras la escuela sigue estando de pie….la mayor parte

Ruinas de la residencia Utonium

**-Siguen con una patrulla solamente….en serio nadie le importa este lugar, bueno quien imaginaria que hubiera algo aquí, solo yo jejejeje **dice Mojo cargando esta ves una gran valija esta ves

Abre la compuerta que condiciono para que nadie mas lograra encontrarla por "accidente" y baja con toda comodidad hasta abajo, camina alegremente prendiendo las luces del túnel hasta la gran puerta

**-Hola…me recuerdas…ahora solo somos tu y yo, con lo que traigo caerás como un árbol y el secreto que guardas será mio heheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHE **rie Mojo comenzando su trabajo

Centro de la ciudad

El robot de Mojo que es como una bola metálica con tentáculos y un solo ojo tecnológico comienza a atacar a los edificios destruyéndolos con rayos y misiles…incluso patea al perro que habla cuando lo ve, hasta que llegan las chicas detiene su ola de destrucción

**-Miren es el robot de Mojo…¿Por qué esta aquí? **se pregunta Blossom

**-Te dije que no era de fiar ese mono **dice Buttercup

**-¿Y ahora?...¿ya no buscara al profesor? **pregunta Bubbles

El robot comienza su ataque contra ellas lanzando sus misiles y rayos que esquivan fácilmente

**-Lo derrotamos una ves, lo podremos hacer de nuevo…tomen la acción alpha 4 **ordena Blossom

El robot adivina su ataque y se defiende embistiendo a la punta de flecha Buttercup para después dispararles a Blossom y Bubbles

**-¿Qué?...¿como adivino el ataque? **Se pregunta Blossom

En las ruinas

**-Me estoy acordando de algo…..a cierto, sobre ese robot, un magnifico invento…..¿no lo había condicionado para pelear estratégicamente después de reconstruirlo?...ups…..ya se las arreglaran, siempre lo hacen **dice Mojo sacando un serrucho

Centro

EL robot ahora las persigue analizando el estilo de combate que intentan, lo que pone a las chicas en jaque

**-¡Debemos pensar en algo! **dice Buttercup

**-¡Pero adivina cada movimiento! **Dice Bubbles

**-No hay que rendirnos, ya pensare en algo **dice Blossom

**-¡SI EN COMO SALVAR EL TRASERO, HAHAHAHA! **Se ríe Brick junto a sus hermanos

**-¿QUE QUIEREN USTEDES? **pregunta furiosa Buttercup

**-Nada, veníamos a golpearlas pero esto es mas divertido **dice Butch

**-¡YA VERAN USTEDES!...¡CUIDADO! **grita Blossom esquivando el ataque del robot

**-¡SI DESTRUYELAS! **Grita Brick

**-¡NO LES DEMUESTRES PIEDAD! **Grita Butch

**-¡HAS QUE BAILEN! **Grita Boomer

**-PAZZZZZ-**

EL robot detiene su ataque y se centra en los chicos analizándolos

**-****¡Destruir a las Powerpuff Girls! **dice el robot

**-Si, pero están haya tarado **señala Butch

EL robot lanza dos misiles que explotan contra Butch y Boomer y lanza un rayo que le da a Brick

**-¡JA, SE LO TENIAN MERECIDO! **Grita Buttercup

**-¿Pero por que los ataco? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Esta programado para destruirnos y eso incluye a nuestras contrapartes **dice Blossom

Ruinas de la residencia Utonium

**-¡No habré esta cosa!...piensa Mojo, piensa….el robot atacara cualquier cosa relacionado con las ppg….¿porqué pienso eso?...¡NO ME AYUDA EN NADA! **Grita enojado Mojo teniendo a su alrededor un montón de herramientas rotas a su alrededor

**-¡ESE ROBOT, LO VOY A DESTRUIR! **Grita Brick

**-¡ES MIO! **Grita Butch

**-¡YO LO VOY A MORDER! **Grita Boomer

Los tres se lanzan contra el pero los esquiva fácilmente mandándolos a volar pero son detenidos por las chicas

**-¡SUELTAME DEBE MORIR! **Grita Brick

**-Espera, si no piensas adecuadamente los van a destruir **dice Blossom

**-¿Y que sugieres? **Pregunta Butch

**-No te referirás a pelar juntos, es humillante **dice Buttercup

**-ROAF-ROAF-GRRRRR **suelta sonidos de perro Boomer

**-Tranquilo perrito, tranquilo **dice Bubbles

**-La cabeza hueca tiene razón, no pelearemos juntos **dice Brick

**-BOMMMM-**

**-*coff*coff*…¿tienes alguna brillante idea? **Pregunta Blossom mientras se sacuden el polvo de la explosión por los misiles

**-Esta bien….hagan lo que digan **ordena Brick

**-¡ATAQUEMOS JUNTOS! **ordena Blossom

Ruinas de la residencia Utonium

**-C4….nitroglicerina….TNT…..nitrato de cloruro….potasio….petardos…..ahora si, salúdame a tu creador **dice Mojo prendiendo una mecha y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**-KABOOOOOOOMMMM-**

**-¿Qué te pareció eso?...¡IMPOSIBLE! **grita Mojo al ver que no le paso nada a la puerta pero si a todo lo demás dejando un gran hoyo

**-UIO-UIO-UIO-**

**-La policía…..me tengo que largar….pero primero…¿dónde lo puse?...aqui esta…..ahora nadie te vera **dice Mojo cubriendo a la puerta y parte de adentro con un holograma para que cuando llegaran sacaran la conclusión de que fue una fuga de gas

Centro

El robot se ve superado en numero, esquivando cada ataque pero aun así no logra descifrar cada movimiento que hacen ya que combinaron sus tácticas para ser mas efectivo el ataque

**-¡Boomer, Buttercup…golpéenlo por abajo! **Ordena Blossom

**-¡Bubbles, Butch…ataquen por arriba! **Ordena Brick

**-¡Y NOSOTROS POR EN MEDIO! **Gritan juntos Blossom y Brick

EL robot para los golpes por abajo con sus brazos mecánicos por arriba también, pero el ataque por en medio no lo logra detener lanzándolo hacia atrás

**-¡BOLA DE HIELO Y FUEGO! **gritan Blossom y Brick agarrando sus manos y empezando a girar rápidamente para después usar sus poderes y envolverse con ellos, se lanzan contra el robot impactándolo y arrojándolo hacia arriba, debido a la fricción de calor y frio comienza a quebrarse hasta destruirse

**-¡Estoy mareada! **Dice Blossom sujetándose de Brick

**-¡Voy a vomitar! **Dice Brick teniendo nauseas

**-¡Lo vencimos! **Dice Buttercup sobándole la cabeza a Boomer

**-¡Ganamos! **Dice Bubbles abrazando a Butch

**-¡Oye me vas a pegar tus gérmenes! **Reclama Butch

**-Y ahora por el autor de esto **dice Blossom

**-Si fue ese mono va a vivir menos **dice Brick

No muy lejos de ahí

**-Mira esto, la tienda esta vacía para nosotros solos **dice Ace

**-Si, crédito al 1000% **dice el pequeño Arturo

**-Sssssss, comamos muchos caramelos **dice Serpiente

**-¡Quiero subirme al caballito de afuera! **dice el gran Billiy

**-PFfff, pfffff, pffff **dice genio

**-Mire jefe, encontré esto tirado **dice el pequeño Arturo

**-Hmmm, parece un control remoto, a de ser de un gran auto de carreras **dice Ace

**-Así que fueron ustedes, y nosotros pensamos que fue Mojo **dice Blossom

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Ace

**-Y a eso le podemos agregar que roban en nuestra zona **dice Brick

**-¡Son los locos corran! **ordena Ace

**-¿Van a algún lado? **Pregunta Buttercup deteniéndoles el paso

**-¡No tan rápido! **Dice Butch deteniéndolos por el otro lado

**-Esperen, nosotros no hemos robado nada **dice Ace

**-Si, apenas íbamos a hacerlo **dice el pequeño Arturo

**-Quería montar el caballito **dice el gran Billy

**-Pffffpfpfpfpf **dice Genio

**-Ssssss, no nos peguen **dice Serpiente

**-¡Boomer a ellos! **ordena Bubbles

**-GRRRRRR, GUAAAUUU- **ladra Boomer

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! **Grita Ace

En la nueva residencia de las PPG

**-Y entonces Boomer los empezó a morder como un buen perro guardian **relata Bubbles

**-Perdón por creer que habías sido tu Mojo **dice Blossom

**-Lo bueno es que les dieron su merecido, de echo han robado mucho de mi arsenal asi que deben estar preparadas (mientras pienso en una nueva manera de abrir eso) **piensa Mojo

**-Pero eso no quita el problema principal antes de eso **dice Brick

**-Si y ahora ustedes….**dice Buttercip preparando sus puños

**-¡ALTO! Desde ahora nada de poderes aquí en la casa o en la escuela o lugar publico, tampoco intenten pelear entre ustedes o por lo menos háganlo como personas normales, si no recibirán un castigo **advierte Mojo

**-¿Qué?...nos pondrás en la pared **dice Butch

1 minuto después

**-Era solo sarcasmo **dice Butch pegado a la pared por unos grilletes

**-Y les advierto que conseguí permiso para eso, son diseñados por mi así que no hay escape….intenten llevarse bien y déjenme trabajar **dice Mojo

**-¿Y en que trabajas? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-Bueno…trabajo….en una compañía….si eso, en una compañía de electrónica de…de juguetes, si **dice Mojo

**-¿En serio? **pregunta Blossom

**-Claro, ¿qué creen?...¿que estoy confabulando para destruirlas? **pregunta Mojo ofendido

**-No me interesa realmente, me voy a dormir **dice Brick

**-Vamos perrito **dice Bubbles

**-Guau **ladra Boomer

**-Mañana es fin de semana, tratemos de descansar **dice Blossom

**-Hasta mañana perdedor **dice Buttercup a Butch

**-¿Me van a dejar aquí?...¡NO ES JUSTO! **Reclama Butch

Ya a la media noche

**-Fue una suerte que lo hallaran esos babosos el control, ahora debo pensar en mi próximo movimiento, ya sin nadie que me vigile aquí heheheheheHAHAHAHAHA **se ríe Mojo

**-¡CALLATE! **Gritan los chicos

**-BZZZZZZZZZ-**

**¡AYYYYYYYYY, MALDITO CONTROL! **Se queja Mojo

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7:¿No puedo?

**¿Que puedo decir?...es divertido seguir esta historia ^^ espero les guste**

Capitulo 7: ¿No puedo?

**-¿Así que quiere saber porque había agentes en el edificio? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Entiendo el por qué, pero no me gusta que me estén espiando **dice Mojo

**-Cuando me entere quede indignado al igual que usted, al parecer hay muchas personas que no le agrada la idea de que usted las esté cuidando a pesar de estar haciendo un buen trabajo **dice el señor Carwer

**-Hmp….de todas maneras ya arregle todo para que no vuelva a pasar **dice Mojo agarrando una aguja

**-Me lo imagino y esta en todo su derecho, ya presente la queja y espero no vuelva a ocurrir **dice el señor Carwer

**-Un derecho, un revés….eso espero la próxima ves no seré tan amable **dice Mojo cosiendo

**-Estoy de acuerdo con usted…..aunque yo mismo no me creo que este haciendo tan buen labor de padre **opina el señor Carwer

**-Mi intelecto superior sobrepasa a las mentes de los humanos, es natural que sea el mejor **dice Mojo siguiendo su zurcido

**-Bueno, eso esta por discutirse cuando pasen los dos meses que falten, ¿no pensara en quedárselas verdad? **pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Esta loco….no espero el día para que se vayan de mi vida y si tengo suerte los otros tres demonios igual** dice Mojo terminando su zurcido

**-ES que solo verlo cosiendo un muñeco de ellas me da otra idea de usted **indica el señor Carwer

**-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?... también se coser y otras cosas y además no significa nada **dice Mojo molesto mientras esconde a Pulpi atrás de el

**-Bueno como sea, solo dos meses y podrá terminar como su guardián, aunque me pregunto ¿que pasara cuando ese día llegue? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Eso no es su asunto **dice Mojo

EL señor Carwer se retira y deja a Mojo solo y hundido en sus pensamientos

**-Esta es la semana en que abriré esa puerta…sino tendré que recurrir con la fuente principal…..pero aun tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga para que tenga que llegar a usarlo **dice Mojo

**-Hola…..¿has visto a Pulpi? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Aquí esta, ya se le estaba aflojando un tentáculo **dice Mojo entregándoselo

**-¡GRACIAS!-MUACK- **agradece Bubbles dándole un beso en la mejilla

**-¿Acaso soy tan patético? **Se pregunta Mojo al quedar ahí na mas mirando como se aleja Bubbles feliz con su muñeco

Mojo se levanta para ir a su estudio, cruza la sala y ve a Buttercup, Brick, Butch y al alcalde estar jugando en su Z-Box

**-¡Dispárale que nos atrapan! **Ordena Buttercup

**-¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! **Responde Butch

**-¡No se quede atrás que nos hará perder! **Reclama Brick

**-¡Es algo difícil llegar! **Responde el alcalde

**-(¿Acaso no trabaja?, ya van varios días que se la pasa aquí metido) **piensa Mojo

Continúa su camino y escucha a Blossom platicar con Miss Bellum en la biblioteca

**-Luego tengo que restar esto y dividirlo con el resultado **dice Blossom

**-Muy bien, eres muy lista **dice Miss Bellum

Entra en su estudio y se sienta en la silla, espera un momento y toca un botón debajo de la mesa que lo empieza a bajar, cruza un tubo para después llegar a un gran laboratorio (lo estuvo construyendo en sus ratos libros entre cuidarlos y su intento de abrir la misteriosa puerta) se baja de su silla y camina hacia la computadora donde se muestra sus planes de la A hasta la Z

**-Con esto no puedo fallar, hehehehahahAHAHAHAHAHA **se ríe Mojo

**(Hare Hare Yukai)**

_**nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara **__**  
**__**minna de doko made mo ikeru ne**_

Lunes

**-Y entonces dibujamos un circulo aquí, y le ponemos otro aquí para hacer un lindo gatito **dice la señorita Keane

**-El mio quedo mejor **presume Brick

**-Te saliste de la raya, el mio esta bien dibujado **dice Blossom

**-El mio es el mas completo por que es un tigre **presume Buttercup

**-¿Así? el mio es una pantera **presume Butch

**-Muy buenos dibujos Boomer y Bubbles, parecen dibujos universitarios **elogia la señorita Keane

**-El tuyo quedo mejor **dice Boomer

**-No el tuyo fue el más lindo **Dice Boomer

**-Presumidos **dicen Brick, Butch. Buttercup y Blossom

En el agujero de la antigua casa Utonium

**-Con este taladro te voy a abrir, tiene la punta hecha de diamante que corta todo…jejeje **se rie Mojo poniéndose sus goglees

**-RUMMMMMMMMMMMMNNN-CRACK-**

**-¿Qué demo? **Pregunta Mojo sorprendido al ver que la punta se rompió así como así

_**wakuwaku shitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo **__**  
**__**kanaete kureta no wa dare nano?**_

Martes

**-Hoy visitamos el museo de Townsville, aquí podemos apreciar las mejores obras de arte que nos ofrece este gran centro de cultura **dice la señorita Keane

**-Señorita Keane, no veo a Buttercup o a Butch **dice Bubbles

**-¿Dónde estarán esos dos? **Se pregunta señorita Keane

**-Oigan….¿no les parecen reales estos cavernícolas? **

**-Bugabugabugabuga **

**-¡AHHHHHHHH!**

**-HAHAHAHAHA **se rie Butch

**-Que miedosos son jejeje **se rie Buttercup

**-¡Butch, Buttercup! **Grita la señoruta Keane

En el agujero

**-Cañón de partículas eléctricas lista, preparen….apunten….¡FUEGO! **grita Mojo disparando el mortal rayo

**-KABOMMMMM-**

**-¡MALDITA SEA! **Grita Mojo al ver que no le paso nada

_**jikan no hate made Boooon!**_

Miércoles

**-¡CUIDADO ES UN MONSTRUO!**

**-¡GROOOOOAAAAA!**

**-¡Miren son…! ¿los chicos? **

**-¿Groooo?**

**-KAPLAM-**

**-¿Ves?...un golpe directo a la nuca y quedo sin saber que le pego **dice Brick

**-Tengo que admitirlo, mantuviste muy buena velocidad y fuiste preciso en el golpe **dice Blossom

En el agujero

**-Bien veamos si duras frente a este ariete jejejeje **se rie Mojo

**-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-TUMP-**

**-¡HAY ME LLEVA…..! **maldice Mojo cuando se deshace sin hacer un solo rasguño

**-¿Qué sucede ahí?**

**-¿Qué no lees?...aquí dice que están haciendo obras**

**-Ah bueno, ya me estaba preocupando **

_***WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa **__**  
**__**nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou**_

Jueves

**-¿Y que piensan sobre Mojo? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Bueno al principio creímos que intentaría algunos de sus planes malvados pero bueno….se a portado bien **dice Blossom

**-La verdad quería darle una paliza en cuanto intentara algo pero se volvió aburrido esperar **dice Buttercup

**-Arreglo a Pulpi **dice contenta Bubbles

**-Me compro un helado **dice el alcalde

**-Ya veo….¿y en donde esta? **pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Dijo que iba a la tienda** responde la Miss Keane

En el agujero

**-La ultima ves utilice muy pocos explosivos, pero ahora con todo esto será suficiente **dice Mojo junto a una montaña de explosivos

**-BOOOOOMMMMMMMM-**

**-¿Es la puerta del infierno o que? **Pregunta furioso Mojo al solo hacer mas grande el agujero

**-¡Oiga!...escuchamos un derrumbe…¿se encuentran bien abajo?**

**-Este…..si solo fue un mal calculo en la obra **responde Mojo

**-Ah bueno, para cualquier cosa cuente con nosotros**

**-Ya deberían de pedirlos con primaria a estos policías **dice Mojo

_**aru hareta hi no koto **__**  
**__**mahou ijou no yukai ga **_

Viernes

**-RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG-**

**-JAJAJAJA ¡Nada puede detenerme a mi Sedusa! **Dice ella al asaltar una joyería

**-¡No tan rápido! **Dice Blossom

**-Oh, las Powerpuff Girls….o debería de decir las muertas Powerpuff Girls **dice Sedusa al usar sus cabellos para atacarlas

Las chicas esquivan sus ataques y Buttercup la golpea arrojándola hasta una pared, pero ella sale y les empieza a lanzar los ladrillos y mantenerlas a raya

**-Hmmmm, ¿creen que deberíamos…no se….ayudarlas? **pregunta Butch

**-Nah **responde Brick

**-¿No las va a lastimar? **Pregunta preocupado Boomer

**-Sabes, me agradabas mas como un tonto….déjame ver….esto servirá **dice Butch al ver una torre de agua

**-Déjame a mi….Kya **dice Brick al romper una pata de la torre tirando toda el agua que contenía

**-¿EH?...¡NOOOOOOO! **grita Sedusa al caerle encima el agua

**-¿Qué paso? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Debió haberse roto de ella arriba **señala Blossom hacia el edificio

**-¿Importa eso?...ya detengámosla **dice Buttercup

**-¿Creen que nos vieron? **pregunta Boomer

**-Nah **responde Brick

**-Ahora si podremos dormir un rato sin tanto alboroto **dice Butch

En el agujero

**-Ohmmmmm…Ohmmmm….con el poder de mi mente abriré esta puerta **dice Mojo al estar sentado en posición del loto

Mojo pasa al modo astral y ve inclusive a Buda, se acerca a la iluminación divina cuando

**-¡OIGA!...¿no quiere comer algo?...vamos a la tienda **

**-GRRRRRRRRR- **se enoja Mojo y se empieza a golpear la cabeza en el piso

_**kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa **__**  
**__**ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING**_

Viernes

**-*Ajummm* ¿Cómo nos convencieron de venir a la biblioteca? **Pregunta Brick

**-ZZZZzzzzz **duerme Butch

**-Hmmm, este libro tiene muchos dibujos **dice Boomer

**-Ustedes deben de culturizarse mas, además el libro de la tarea solo lo tienen aquí **dice Blossom

**-Además hay muchos libros con muchos dibujos lindos **dice Bubbles

**-ZZZZZzzzzzz **duerme Buttercup

En el agujero

**-WOOOOAAAAAAA- **dice Mojo al estar vestido como Akuma

De las manos de Mojo empieza a formar una gran cantidad de energía y se prepara para lanzarlo

**-HADO-KEEEEENNNN-**

**-bomm-**

**-Bueno debía intentarlo **dice Mojo al soltar solo una burbujita que se revienta

_**ureshisa wo atsumeyou **__**  
**__**kantan nanda yo konna no**_

Sábado

**-¡NO QUIERO SALIR VESTIDO DE ESTA FORMA! **se queja Brick

**-¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE ESTO! **se queja Butch

**-¿Es necesario usar esto? **pregunta Boomer

**-Miren a mi tampoco me gusta pero nos inscribieron a esto y ni modo **dice Buttercup

**-¿No sabia que a Mojo le interesaba que aprendiéramos ballet? **Se pregunta Blossom

**-Jijiji, me veo muy hermosa **dice Bubbles

**-Jejeje, fue buena idea lo que se le ocurrió a usted señor Jojo **dice el señor Carwer

**-Si…claro (así trabajare mas sin ser descubierto) **piensa Mojo

**-Bien…soy la señorita Rose, ahora por favor pasen los alumnos sin miedo a tomar su primera clase **dice la maestra

**-Bien, los recogeré mas tarde **dice Mojo

**-Un segundo **dice Bubbles

**-¿Y ahora que? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Gracias **dice Bubbles abrazandolo

**-Ah que tierno**

**-Hmmmm, ya ve que van a empezar **dice Mojo

**-Si **responde Bubbles

**-¿En serio no quiere no ha pensado en eso? **pregunta el señor Carwer

**-No me moleste **dice Mojo

_**oikakete ne tsukamaete mite **__**  
**__**ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?**_

Domingo

**-Y vuelvo a comenzar….otra ves…..¿que puedo hacer para abrir eso? **se pregunta Mojo

**-¿Abrir que? **Pregunta Blossom al escucharlo

**-Nada que te importe **responde Mojo

**-Sabes, a veces actúas como un padre y al otro actúas como el villano que eres….¿que es lo que piensas hacernos? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Eres muy curiosa para ser la lista que dices **dice Mojo

**-El profesor siempre nos dijo que incluso a la gente mala hay que darle una segunda oportunidad, no deberías de desaprovecharla **dice Blossom

**-Hmp…¿Por qué mejor no vas a jugar por ahí? **pregunta Mojo

**-Esta bien, pero deberías pensar que es lo que harás cuando obtengas lo que buscas **dice Blossom retirándose

**-Hmmmm, tiene razón…..¿que hare cuando obtenga lo que quiero de esa puerta?...obviamente destruirlas **dice Mojo sonriendo

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Este soy yo?

**Esperaba hacerla mas larga pero tendrian que espera mas y no me parecio justo, pero el final se que sera de su agrado y no los decepcionara, disfruten y recuerden, todos tenemos algo de bueno en el fondo...yo no...  
**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Este soy yo?**

**Una semana para que termine el cuidado de Mojo hacia las chicas**

La ciudad de Townsville…..¡ESTA SIENDO ATACADA POR UN ROBOT GIGANTE!, pero el reciente equipo de las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys esta presente

**-¡Formación Alpha, Delta, Omega ahora! **ordena Blossom

Debajo de la tierra aparecen Brick y Buttercup alzando al robot para arrojarlo al cielo donde lo esperaban Boomer y Blossom que lo detienen de un puñetazo para patearlo hacia debajo de nuevo, Bucht y Bubbles lo esperan junto a Brick y Buttercup para terminarlo de un megagolpe que termina por destruirlo

**-Kabommmmm-**

**-¡Bien hecho! **felicita Bubbles

**-Muy fácil **dice Butch

**-Somos los mejores **dice Boomer chocando las manos con Buttercup

**-Así es **asiente Buttercup

**-Todos actuaron conforme a lo planeado, no hubo mucho daño **dice Blossom

**-Chsss, ¿de donde sale tanto robot todos los días?...ya llevamos semanas así, y si no son ellos son monstruos o patéticos que se creen mejores **se queja Brick

**-También lo he pensado, el patrón aquí marcado es para entretenernos **dice Buttercup

**-¿Pero con que fin? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar **se queja Boomer

**-¿Tienes cabeza? **pregunta Butch

**-Normalmente el que calificaríamos como el que esta detrás de esto seria Mojo, pero el no a hecho nada malvado desde que estamos con el **dice Blossom

**-Debe ser alguien mas malvado que el **dice Butch

**-¿Te refieres a Him?...no es su estilo **dice Buttercup

**-No importa, mejor regresemos a casa, se hace tarde y mañana será muy especial **ordena Blossom

Y el equipo se va volando como si nada dejando al robot mandando una señal que da hacia la casa de la nueva familia

**-Otro robot roto, ya que importa que les ponga, siempre los derrotan….analicemos…..ya lo hice….ya lo probé….no lo volveré a hacer mientras viva….caray **dice Mojo desanimado

**-Ya llegamos **dice Bubbles

**-Si…hurra **dice Mojo

**-muack **besa Bubbles en la mejilla a Mojo

**-Oye, me vas a pegar gérmenes….en fin ¿qué tal les fue? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Lo usual, fuimos a la escuela, una travesura o dos, salvamos la ciudad y regresamos **dice Boomer

**-Ok, ahora dejen me concentro en un problema que tengo **dice Mojo

**-¡De acuerdo! **Dicen las chicas

**-¡Disfruta tu vejes! **Dicen los chicos

**-Irrespetuosos…..debe haber algo que no haya intentado **piensa Mojo

**-Mojo, ¿ya esta todo listo para mañana? **Pregunta Blossom

**-¿Qué pasara mañana? **Pregunta Mojo

**-¿Ya lo olvidaste?...vas a hacer el padre responsable en la excursión de mañana **dice Buttercup

**-¿Qué cosa? **Pregunta Mojo

**-La señorita Keane te lo pidió hace días **dice Bubbles

**-¿Así?...**trata de recordar Mojo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tres semanas antes

**-Ahora si, este es el acido mas letal que haya podido concebir la maldad…..prepárate, una gota y te derretirás en segundos MUAJAJAJAJAJA **se rie Mojo

**-(Tonadita de las ppg)**

**-Hola….¿quien?...¿que hicieron esta ves esos maleantes?...¿entonces para que llama?...aja…si…..no…..bueno si podría pero…..claro entiendo que es necesario para su aprendizaje pero ¿por que precisamente yo?...aja….si….o un segundo….Eso es derrítete jejejeje…..¿que?...no, no le decía a usted, estoy en medio de algo…si…..mire si digo que si me dejara en paz…bien, entonces adiós…no sirvió….¡DEMONIOS! **grita Mojo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Oye….¿nos escuchas? **Dice Butch pasándole la mano por la cara

**-¿Eh?...¿que? **dice Mojo despertando de sus pensamientos

**-Y no digas que te rehúsas, nosotros queremos ir también **dice Brick

**-¿Ustedes?...de seguro es para hacer alguna travesura **dice Mojo

**-Claro que no….que mal piensas de nosotros **dice Butch cruzando los dedos

**-Si, deberías tenernos mas confianza **dice Brick

**-A ustedes no les creo ni la hora **dice Mojo

**-De todas maneras tenemos que llegar temprano a la escuela para tomar el autobús **dice Blossom

**-Ok, ok, ya veré que podremos hacer (como me meto en estas situaciones) **piensa Mojo

A la mañana siguiente

**-Todos tranquilos, pronto partiremos….solo tienen que llegar todos sus compañeros **dice la señorita Keane

**-Estar todo el día con estos mocosos…..estaría haciendo algo mas importante **dice Mojo mientras refunfuña sin que lo vean

**-Señor Jojo, podría asegurarse de que todos suban al camión, ya vamos a partir **dice la señorita Keane

**-Seguro….a ver todos ustedes, al frente y súbanse ya **ordena Mojo

**-Yujuuu**

**-Si ya vámonos**

**-Yo quiero adelante**

**-¿A propósito a donde vamos? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Vamos a ir de visita al Zoológico **responde la señorita Keane

**-Ten cuidado Mojo, no te vayan a dejar encerrado **dice Butch

**-No, no tienen animales tan feos jajaja** se ríe Brick

**-O con cabezotas **dice Boomer

**-Ya verán ustedes tres…..este….nada **dice Mojo al ser observado por los demás padres de familia

En el camión

**-Esta bien, ¿puede pasar lista? **Pregunta la señorita Keane

**-Veamos…..Mitch Michelson**

**-Aquí**

**-Sarah Break**

**-Aquí**

**-Blossom**

**-Aquí**

**-Buttercup**

**-Aquí**

**-Bubbles**

**-Aquí**

**-Brick**

**-No malgastes el nombre**

**-Butch**

**-Siempre un placer**

**-Boomer**

**-No esta**

**-Gracioso…este…como se dice…Paco Merlo….Paco Merlo….creo que no vino…..Horacio Nes…..Stal Reves….Mis Partes….¡UN SEGUNDO! **grita enojado Mojo

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-¿Lo quieres con sal? **Dice Butch

**-Grrrrr…..** refunfuña Mojo

**-Este…creo que ya podemos irnos….por favor ya no mas bromas como esas **pide la señorita Keane

**-Si señorita Keane **responde la clase

Ya en camino mientras las niñas platican y los niños hacen de las suyas, Mojo se queda dormido pegado a la ventanilla mientras la señorita Keane lee un libro, de repente…..

**-¡AUCH!...¿que demo?...**pregunta Mojo al despertar tan abruptamente por algo que le lanzaron

**-¡Niños! **Dice la maestra Keane

**-¿QUIEN ME ARROJO ESTO?** pregunta Mojo enojado

**-No nos mires a nosotros, hubiéramos lanzado algo más grande….no una estúpida naranja **dice Brick

**-Nosotras tampoco vimos quien fue **dice Blossom

**-Esto ya es pasarse de la raya, quiero que se levante el responsable de esto **dice la maestra Keane

Desde la fila de atrás se levanta un niño llamado Mike Believe

**-Así que tu fuiste pequeño bravucón **señala Mojo

**-No, fue Patches…esta de regreso **dice Mike

**-¿Quién?...¡no te quieras pasar de listo! **Dice Mojo

**-Espera Mojo, es un tipo imaginario que molesta a los demás….creí que ya se había ido **dice Blossom

**-Y ahora que hacemos, no le podemos hacer nada **dice Buttercup

**-La última vez utilizamos a Bunny pero ella no esta aquí **dice Bubbles

**-Bah, ¿qué tanto puede hacer un tonto como e-s-e? **Pregunta Brick antes de que le caiga una piedra en la cabeza

**-¿Brick estas bien? **pregunta Blossom

**-¡Ese cobarde, muéstrate! **Ordena Butch

**-¡Cuidado! **advierte Bubbles

**-Ha….a mi ninguna roca me va a…..ufff **dice Butch antes de que le cayeran todas las cosas que traían encima

**-Ahora es mi tur-no **dice Boomer antes de que se tropesara con algo y se estrellara contra el asiento

**-Boomer….Butch **dice Bubbles

**-Esto esta mal, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ** pregunta la señorita Keane

**-Yo le enseñare a respetar **dice Buttercup pero es detenida por Mojo

**-Yo me encargo, **dice Mojo poniéndose unos goggles

**-Hola Mojo….perdón por lo de hace rato pero le trataba de dar a una de las chicas y se me fue **dice Patches

**-¿Te conozco? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Que pregunta, claro que si….tu nos pediste que les causáramos problemas a ellas para que pudieras hacer tus cosas, pero veo que disfrutas estar haciéndole de padre **dice Patches

Mojo solo se queda callado sin responder, no podía revelar su plan con tantos alrededor

**-Ahora si me disculpas, es hora de que termine esto…yo que tu me bajaba de este ¿autobús? **Pregunta Patches mientras es agarrado por un Mojo Jojo muy molesto

**-(Susurro) Si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, ni aunque vivas en la nada te salvara de mi **dice Mojo

**-Pero….pero…pero….**tartamudea Patches al ver que Mojo lo podía agarrar

**-(susurro) Y ahora tengo que hacer un show aquí, no diré que no lo disfrutare **dice Mojo sonriendo

**-No espera, hablemos con calma **dice Patches asustado

**-PAW-**

**-POW-**

**-CRASH-**

**-¡Eso Mojo, dale duro! **anima Buttercup

**-¡Chofer abra las puertas! **Ordena Mojo

**-Como diga **obedece el chofer

**-Pero no dije que se detuviera **dice Mojo arrastrando a Patches

**-Pufff-no hagas locuras **dice Patches

**-Lo lamento, no hablo con cosas inexistentes ¡AQUÍ TE BAJAS! **Grita Mojo arrojando a Patches

**-¡YA-ME-LAS-PA-GA-RASSSSSSSS! **Grita Patches rodando por todo el camino hasta que Mojo ya no lo ve

**-¡YAHOOO!**

**-Siiiiiii**

**-¡ESO!**

**-Debo de admitir que estoy impresionada pero ese método de violencia no fue apta para los niños **dice la señorita Keane

**-Descuide, ellos no vieron nada **dice Mojo muy orgulloso

**-Bueno, me alegro que acabara y aquí esta nuestro destino **dice la señorita Keane

**-Ok niños, diviértanse y pásenla bien **dice el chofer

**-¡SIIIIIII! **Dicen los niños

Todos bajan y entran emocionados al zoológico, mientras los Rowdyruff son atendidos y llevados por las Powerpuff para que no se perdieran la diversión, aunque estaban algo lastimados y mientras todos disfrutaban a los animales del zoológico y sus atracciones educativas, Mojo esperaba sentado junto a las cosas cuidándolas

**-Bueno….esto de ser padre no es tan malo…..¿que estoy diciendo? **Dice Mojo quitándose esos pensamientos de la mente

**-Señor Mojo, no debería de estar solo aquí….¿porque no va y acompaña a los demás? **Pregunta el chofer

**-Estoy cansado y además ¿por qué un simio con mi intelecto se divertiría en un sitio como este? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Bueno, solo decía **dice el chofer

**-Creo que por aquí guarde mi libro…..¿donde esta?...esto no es….esta hoja tampoco…¿Qué?...¿bromas pesadas para Mojo?...sabia que tramaban algo **dice Mojo mientras rompe en cachitos la hoja

**-Así son los niños, siempre queriéndose divertir con su padre **dice el chofer

**-(¿No querrá decir matar?) **piensa Mojo

**-Lo dejare un rato solo, tengo que checar el autobús, nos vemos al rato **dice el chofer

**-Si claro…(por fin un poco de tranquilidad) **dice Mojo mientras duerme la siesta

**-(Mojo)**

**-(¿Eh?)**

**-(Debes encontrarme Mojo)**

**-(¿Quién es?)**

**-(Si quieres abrir la puerta deberás de hallarme primero)**

**-(¿Profesor?...¿que demonios ocultas ahí Utonium?)**

**-(Si lo quieres deberás de venir para que te diga como se abre)**

**-(Oye…¿A dónde vas?...¡REGRESA!)**

**-¡Mojo despierta! **Dice Blossom

**-¿Eh?...¿que? **pregunta desorientado Mojo

**-¿Tenias una pesadilla? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Bueno…algo así…¿qué hacen aquí? **pregunta Mojo

**-Ya es hora de comer, dormiste mucho **dice Blossom

**-Ya veo, ¿y los demás? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Esperando por ti, vamos **dice Bubbles tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo junto con Blossom

**-(Hallar al profesor…mi vida depende de abrir eso) **piensa Mojo

En el área de comidas

**-¡Atención niños, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Mojo que hizo el favor de venir y protegernos a todos nosotros, en nombre de la escuela te felicitamos! **Dice la señorita Keane

**-¡Si bravo!**

**-¡Eres único!**

**-(Porras, aplausos, palabras de animo….este no es el Mojo malvado…..este no soy yo) **piensa Mojo

**-¿Te sucede algo? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Nada pequeña, nada (mis enemigas al alcance de mi y no les puedo hacer nada) **piensa Mojo

**-Ya comamos, que me muero de hambre **dice Butch

**-Muy bien, buen provecho a todos **dice la señorita Keane

**-(¿Quién soy yo ahora?...conviviendo con todos ellos…..tratándome como uno de los suyos….es que….¿estoy volviéndome…..?) **piensa Mojo

Después de otra vuelta en el zoológico donde ya recuperados los Rowdyruff hacen de las suyas (abriendo las jaulas, metiendo animales donde no van y asustando a las personas) mientras son perseguidos por las Powerpuff, Mojo solo se sigue cuestionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo ahora y lo que hacia antes

Ya en camino de regreso

**-Salió perfecto esta excursión, espero que en otra futura visita nos acompañe también **dice la señorita Keane

**-Si….por que no (otra vez….¿por que cree que volverá a pasar esto?) **piensa Mojo

Ya en la escuela y viendo que todos fueran recogidos por sus respectivos padres, Mojo se lleva a los ya cansados grupos para que durmieran cómodamente en la casa donde el señor Carwer los esperaba

**-¡Hola señor Carwer! **Dice Blossom

**-Hola lamento que sea tan tarde pero vengo a arreglar algunos asuntos con su guardián **dice el señor Carwer

**-Ok, nosotros nos iremos a dormir **dice Blossom

**-Yo solo quiero acostarme en algo blando **dice Brick

Cuando se encuentran ya solos en el estudio

**-Muy bien, quítate ya ese disfraz Him y dime ¿qué quieres? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Sigues siendo tan inteligente Monin, no pude engañarte **dice Him

**-Se breve **dice Mojo

**-Senti que ibas a llamarme y me entro la curiosidad de saber…¿el por qué? **pregunta Him

**-Es sencillo, mis esfuerzos han sido en balde y requiero algo que tu sabes **dice Mojo

**-Lo se, la ubicación del profesor….pero no será barato gracias a que tus tiernuritas nos han estado apaleando mas que de costumbre, incluso tu has intervenido **dice Him

**-No me importa lo que pienses **dice Mojo

**-Muy bien dame algo para ya destruirlas permanentemente, ya esperamos demasiado y pronto ellas ya no estarán a tu alcance…a menos que hayas pensado en quedártelas….¿o regresar al profesor tal vez? **Pregunta Him

**-Ten, este es un robot que a estado analizando todas las batallas, se sabe sus tácticas, sus debilidades, incluso si intervienen ellos no serán rivales, ahora dame lo que busco **dice Mojo

**-HAHAHAHAHA…ese es el mono que todos adoramos, malvado hasta los huesos…te dejare las coordenadas para que lo encuentres rápidamente y regreses para ver la destrucción de ellas **dice Him

**-No me importa lo que hagas, ellas ya no me importan…..ni siquiera ellos, solo me interesa mi meta final **dice Mojo

**-Muy bien, dulces sueños y que todos obtengamos nuestro premio mañana todos los villanos nos juntaremos para observar el final de las Powerpuff Girls **dice Him

**-Una cosa mas, tendrás que manejarlo manual…ese es el único detalle ya que planeaba hacerlo frente a frente **dice Mojo

**-Gracias por el aviso, adiós mi mono de peluche **dice Him mientras desaparece

Mojo se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia los cuartos de las chicas, las observa mientras duerme y deja entreabierta la puerta con la luz encendida, después pasa por la de los chicos y se queda mirándolos un rato para después arrebatarles el control, al haberse ganado su confianza ya no lo estaban escondiendo, lo observa un segundo y lo destruye liberándose de su tortuoso castigo, activa su cinturón para que la transmisión siguiera y no se dieran cuenta de que se lo había quitado, baja las escaleras y sigue hasta su laboratorio donde activa las luces y revela un transporte que lo llevaría hasta su objetivo

**-Mañana, terminara esto y yo….Mojo Jojo…..gobernare al mundo entero **dice Mojo volviendo a su antigua mirada malvada y pensando en lo que hará después de abrir la misteriosa puerta


	9. Chapter 9: ¿El fin?

**Por estar escuchando musica y viendo unos episodios de ellas se me ocurrio de repente espero les agrade**

Capitulo 9: ¿El fin?

**-Hora de partir…..hacia mi destino **dice Mojo cuando activa su transporte que es una nave con el cual planea viajar entre las dimensiones

El cuarto en donde se encuentra se distorsiona y desaparece, pero el ruido que causa despierta a todos en 5 cuadras a la redonda, incluyendo a las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Brick

**-Vino de abajo **señala Bubbles

**-Averigüemos que esta haciendo ese mono escandaloso **dice Butch enojado

Los 6 bajan a la planta baja pero no ven a nadie, comienzan a buscar en todos los lugares sin hallar alguna respuesta

**-No hay nada aquí, deberíamos checar abajo **dice Blossom

**-Hmmmmm **piensa Boomer

**-¿En que estas pensando? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-¿Acaso piensa? **Pregunta Butch

**-Debajo de nosotros debe estar la respuesta **dice Boomer

**-Peor si no hay nada mas que cuartos vacíos….espera…..todos se repiten exactamente igual **dice Buttercup utilizando su visión de rayos X

**-Es hora de saber que hay aquí en realidad…..¡RAAAARRRRR! **golpea con mucha fuerza Butch el piso casi destruyendo todo el edificio

**-Muy bien hecho tarado **dice Brick

**-Se me paso la mano si **dice Butch

**-Oigan miren esto **señala Bubbles

En las partes que quedan aun intactas revela la ubicación del laboratorio de Mojo asi como su armamento

**-No esperaba que se pudiera separar de todo esto…pero me molesta que no nos dijera nada, hubiéramos podido jugar con todo esto **dice molesto Boomer

**-Estos planos….son contra todas las cosas que nos enfrentamos, villanos….robots….monstruos…incluso tiene anotado todo sobre nosotras **dice Blossom

**-¡Ese mono de dos caras, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a pulverizar! **Dice Buttercup enojado

**-Debemos hallarlo rápido y que nos explique esto **dice Bubbles

**-No creo que sea fácil, mira esto **dice Brick mostrando el control destruido

**-Bajar la guardia sabiendo lo que puede hacer no fue una buena táctica **dice Buttercup

**-Parece que había otra cosa aquí **señala Butch

**-Por el tamaño de seguro es otro robot **dice Bubbles

**-No importa que mande hojalatas a enfrentarme, voy a pulverizarlo **dice Buttercup aun mas enojada

**-No deberían **dice Brick

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Se lo que piensas, él estuvo analizándonos mas a fondo al estar mas cerca de él, eso quiere decir que el robot sabe como pelear con nosotras **explica Blossom

**-Y a ustedes que mas les da, de todas maneras ustedes están con el en esto **acusa Buttercup

**-Buttercup, no deberías…..**dice Bubbles

**-Tienes razón, que mas nos da lo que les pase a ustedes **dice Brick alejándose no sin antes cruzar a Blossom sin verla

**-No nos culpen si terminan en la fosa común **dice Butch siguiendo a su hermano

**-….** Boomer solo se queda callado y sigue a sus dos hermanos para dejarlas solas

**-Eso fue cruel Buttercup **dice Bubbles

**-Es la verdad y tu lo sabes **dice Buttercup

**-No es necesario que peleemos entre nosotras, debemos de pensar en que hacer cuando lo que estuvo aquí…venga por nosotras **dice Blossom al ver que el cielo que estaba despejado de pronto comienza a nublarse

Dimensión Him

**-¡Mis queridos camaradas, este es el premio al esfuerzo que le han dado a este plan! **dice Him mostrando a un enorme robot (tiene forma de Gundam devil pero con cara de simio)

**-Es solo un robot…¿en que nos puede ayudar? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-Ellas destruyen todas estas hojalatas oxidadas sin sudar **dice princesa

**-Esperaba algo mas sorprendente **dice Ace

**-¡SI! **asienten todos los villanos

**-¡SILENCIO MENTECATOS! **Grita Him enojado

Todos al ver que Him se había enojado guardaron silencio

**-Esta ves es diferente, Mojo lo construyo específicamente para este dia y se que cada robot que hace o arma lo avientan al deposito de basura, pero su acercamiento a ellas le proporciono mejorar este modelo y además….cuando yo lo esté piloteando habrá mas posibilidades de que obtengamos la victoria **explica Him

**-¿Bien y que esperas? **Pregunta Sedusa

**-Solo digamos que lo quiero potenciar pero requerirá un par de horas, por lo mientras quiero que salgan y las debiliten y si pueden destruirlas….tiene mi permiso de hacerlo, la ultima ves casi lo logramos pero por desgracia fallamos, pero sabemos que hacer con los traidores muy bien si vuelven a intervenir HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **ríe diabólicamente Hin subiendo al robot y comenzando a dominarlo

**La ciudad de Townsville ¡ESTA TENIENDO UNA SERIA ENFERMEDAD DE VILLANOS!**

Los bancos, las joyerías, cualquier cosa de valor esta siendo asaltada, la policía es impotente para controlarlos además de los monstruos que están destruyendo los edificios, abracadaver haciendo sus trucos malvados de magia, cuco cucaracha dirigiendo sus ejércitos, princesa destruyendo todo a su paso al igual que Fuzzy que se apropia de todo, Seduza robando las tiendas de ropa, la banda gangrena pintarrajeando todo, la banda amiba….sigue sin hacer nada, Sr mimo volviendo todo gris, el gato hipnotizador dominando a todos, la mujer fatal robándose el dinero que traiga personajes de mujeres, Bogieman oscureciendo mas la ciudad, los Smith aparentemente tomando un paseo familiar malvado sin respetar los señalamientos de transito y un sin fin de calamidades que le ocurren a la ciudad en tan solo unos cuantos minutos

En la alcaldía

**-¡Vamos salta, puedes saltar mas que eso! **dice el alcalde mientras juega Conic

**-¡Alcalde, tenemos un problema! **dice Miss Bellum

**-Tiene razón, mi personaje no puede saltar mas para alcanzar el pepinillo **dice el alcalde

**-Me refiero a la ola de destrucción que sucede en la ciudad **dice Miss Bellum

**-¡Santo dios, debemos de hacer algo!...ya se, hare una llamada **dice el alcalde

**-¿Para llamar a las chicas? **Pregunta Miss Bellum

**-No, para hablarle a mi mama y ver si esta bien **dice el alcalde

**-¡Alcalde, esto es importante! **Reclama Miss Bellum

**-Oh si claro, debo llamarlas a las chicas…..¿donde puse eso?...aquí esta **dice el alcalde sacando un megáfono

**-¿Y para que eso? **pregunta Miss Bellum

**-Ellas viven enfrente, así no gasto en llamadas….ejem…¡POWERPUFF GIRLS AUXILIO! **Grita el alcalde

Enfrente

**-Ya comenzó **dice Blossom

**-Otra ves pelean juntos, todavía recuerdo esa ves **dice Buttercup

**-¿Cómo podremos con esto? **pregunta Bubbles

**-En aquella ocasión estábamos desconcentradas, ahora es diferente…..¡Andando! **ordena Blossom saliendo disparada hacia los problemas junto a sus hermanas

No muy lejos de ahí

**-Mira todo ese fuego, esa destrucción, los gritos de terror…..hombre esto apesta, no lo estamos haciendo nosotros **se queja Butch

**-Parece que es el fin de la ciudad, bueno…ya habrá otros sitios para destruir **dice Brick

**-¿Y por qué no vamos ahora y lo destruimos? **Pregunta Boomer

**-Paffffff-**

**-Por que no se me antoja por eso **responde Brick

**-¿Creen que ya estén ahí ellas? **Pregunta Butch

**-Si van será su fin sin lugar a dudas…..no, eso no pasara **dice Brick

**-Si, ellas arreglaran todo y volveremos a lo de antes, teniendo la exclusiva de su destrucción **dice Butch

**-Supongo que termino la relación de medios hermanos **dice Boomer

Butch y Brick solo hacen sus miradas hacia abajo sin responder dejando que el ambiente se cubra con el sonido de la catástrofe que ocurría

En la ciudad

**-Esto es muy fácil**

**-Y ellas no se han presentado**

**-Lo mas seguro es que se fueron a esconder al ver que no pueden con nosotros, así podremos robar mas a gussstarrrrrggggg**

**-¡Son ellas!**

**-POWWW-**

**-ZAAASSS-**

**-KICK-**

**-CRASH-**

**-Van tres, faltan muchos mas **dice Buttercup

**-Separémonos y los agarraremos en desventaja **ordena Blossom

**-Me temo que esto solo es un show para que vinieran **dice Princesa volando encima de ellas

**-Por fin se presentaron, comenzábamos a creer que no vendrían ** dice Ace seguido por su banda y demás villanos

**-Ahora conocerán mi ira por tocar mis cosas **dice Fuzzi con otro grupo de ladrones

**-Vamos chicas, ríndanse y tendremos algo de piedad con ustedes **dice Sedusa junto a las demás villanas

**-¡Esa es mi frase para ustedes! **dice Buttercup

**-¡No se saldrán con la suya! **dice Bubbles

**-¿Dígannos donde esta Mojo? **Pregunta Blossom

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Buttercup

**-Blossom….** Dice Bubbles

**-¿No lo saben acaso?...el las vendió a nosotros para su destrucción mientras el atiende otras cosas mas importantes, pero no se preocupen….ya llegara para ver su destrucción **dice princesa

**-Ya veo….entonces esto no es su plan **dice Blossom

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Fuzzy

**-Mojo siempre a sido autosuficiente incluso combatiendo contra nosotras, siempre lo hacia solo y cara a cara…es lógico pensar que el trama algo pero no esto, eso me tranquiliza sabiendo que aun no se a perdido **dice Blossom

**-No se de que hablas pero algo si te diré, cuando estés muerta no te tendrás que preocupar mas **dice princesa

**-Hmp…¿aun confías en ese mono tramposo? **Pregunta Buttercup

**-Habrá que ganar esto y preguntarle directamente **dice Bubbles con una sonrisa

**-¡YA BASTA DE ESTO, ATAQUEN! **Ordena princesa

Todos se lanzan contra ellas, disparando, lanzando rayos, arrojándose contra ellas…pero por un segundo ellas están concentradas y calmadas recordando

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blossom

**-Sabes, a veces actúas como un padre y al otro actúas como el villano que eres….¿que es lo que piensas hacernos?**

**-Eres muy curiosa para ser la lista que dices**

**-El profesor siempre nos dijo que incluso a la gente mala hay que darle una segunda oportunidad, no deberías de desaprovecharla**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Buttercup

**-T.T**

**-Vámonos de aquí, mañana deben ir a clases**

**-Este señor…la maquina**

**-Mándeme la factura**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bubbles

**-Miren ¿qué tal si les prometo encontrar a su estúpido padre?**

**-¿Y como harás eso?, si ni siquiera nosotros lo encontramos**

**-Yo soy un genio del mal muy superior, será pan comido averiguar que le paso**

**-¿Lo prometes?**

**-ahhhh, lo prometo**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como si hubieran pasado horas las chicas regresan a su realidad y observan el movimiento de cada villano y monstruo que se lanza sobre ellas, ellas dan un gran brinco esquivándolos para que se estrellen entre ellos y cada una se separa para dividirlos y derrotarlos

Lugar desconocido entre el universo 569 y el 963

**-No debo ya estar muy lejos (a estas horas ya debió haber comenzado…..que me importa lo que les pase, yo use todas las tácticas conocidas y aun así me superaban….no importa lo que hagan esos inútiles buenos para nada, no lo lograran…aunque esos chicos no se si harán algo al respecto, primero son sus enemigas, luego las tratan como sus hermanas y después actúan mas raro al estar cerca de ellas….olvídate de eso Mojo ya pronto llegare a mi objetivo) **piensa Mojo

Ciudad de Townsville

Blossom se enfrenta a princesa que es apoyada por Boogieman y monstruos voladores, esquiva sus ataques y contrataca con su visión de calor y el aliento congelante pero son demasiados para estar defendiéndose por mas tiempo, mientras Buttercup pelea contra Fuzzy y la banda gangrena que son apoyados por los ladrones y mas monstruos, cada ves que derrota a uno tres ocupan su lugar y Bubbles solo esquiva cada ataque que lanza abracadaver junto al resto de los villanos sin posibilidad de atacar, logran derribar uno a uno cada enemigo pero es demasiada la presión por lo que cada una es golpeada y disparada contra un edificio al mismo tiempo derribando el edificio mientras la gente huye asustada incapaz de hacer algo

**-Creo…tener….un recuerdo similar **dice Buttercup tratando de pararse

**-No….se….rindan aun **dice Blossom

**-Son…..dema….siados **dice Bubbles soltando lagrimas

**-Bueno…parece que todo termino….este será su fin **dice princesa mientras todos los villanos disparan sus armas contra ellas

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH! **Gritan las tres al estar atrapadas entre todos los disparos imposibilitándolas de hacer algo

**-¡YA GANAMOS! **Grita princesa al lanzar un ultimo rayo que debía de ser su final….

**-KAAABOOOMMM-**

Una gran cortina de humo se alza sobre el lugar del impacto, los villanos sonríen sobre su éxito y de que la ciudad y tal ves el mundo entero les pertenecía ahora, princesa sonreía al saber que había dado el golpe final pero su cara cambia de expresión al ver una burbuja de color verde cubriendo el sitio

**-Chssss….parece que otra ves se entrometieron **dice Ace

**-¿Qué…*cof*cof*…hacen aquí? **pregunta Buttercup

**-Salvando su trasero, ¿qué no ves? **pregunta Butch

**-No…debieron hacerlo…**dice Blossom

**-¿Por qué íbamos a dejar que estos perdedores las derrotaran cuando nosotros podríamos hacerlo? **pregunta Brick levantando a Blossom

**-¿Podrían? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Estuvimos pensando mucho **dice Boomer sosteniendo su cabeza

**-Je…..ahora se quieren pasar por buenos, no me lo creo **dice Buttercup incorporándose

**-Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa **dice Butch

**-Se me hace que quieres un…..**dice Buttercup sonriendo

**-¡NO LO DIGAS! **Grita Butch desapareciendo el campo de fuerza

**-¡DISPAREN CON TODO A TODOS ELLOS! **ordena princesa

Reanudan su ataque de nuevo disparando con todo pero Boomer invoca su bat regresando cada disparo hacia los villanos

**-Su fuerza es superior….a la de nosotras….y la de ustedes *coff*coff*, esta ves no harán la diferencia **dice Blossom

**-Lo se…es por eso que….no es que queramos pero es la única forma….la ultima ves funciono pero…..lo mejoramos por si volvíamos a usarlo y…..es tan difícil decirlo…**dice Brick todo rojo

**-¿Un…beso? **Pregunta Blossom

**-(suspiro) Si….pero no uno de niño….si queremos mas poder debe de ser de la otra forma…..es tan asqueroso…**dice Brick

**-Ya lo creo…..**dice Blossom apenada

**-¡SOLO BESALA Y A VER QUE PASA, NO ESTARE AQUÍ PARADO MIENTRAS SE LO PIENSAN! **Reclama Boomer mientras intenta contener el fuego enemigo

**-Ya que….pero que quede claro que es solo por esta ves **dice Brick

**-Lo mismo digo **dice Blossom

**-Te matare si lo cuentas **dice Buttercup apenada

**-Descuida, lo disfrutaras **dice Butch

**-¡LAMENTO QUE ESTO SEA RAPIDO! **Dice Boomer rematando un ultimo disparo para frenar el ataque y se apresura junto a Bubbles

**-¡Espera, no estoy lista aun! **dice Bubbles apenada

Los tres al mismo tiempo se dan un beso….y todo vuelve a pararse, en teoría al recibir besos de ellas aumentaban su tamaño y poder para combatir pero debido a un fallo si los trataban como chiquillos lo perdían por lo que al recibir un beso diferente, el resultado debía ser mayor…

(*Final Destination es la que me inspiro en esta parte, pueden escucharla para una mejor lectura)

Otra gran explosión ocurre pero esta ves no es debido al ataque si no que ellos mismo provocaron un aumento en su poder, incluso crecieron viéndose como de 16 años los 6 (ep. mall adventure), no sabían ellos a que se debió ese cambio pero sabían que estaban listos para esto, los villanos comenzaron a menguar al ver que esto ya no estaba a su alcance por lo que comenzaron a correr asustados incluso princesa

**-Te dije que te gustaría **dice Butch

**-Hmp…bastardo **dice Buttercup con una sonrisa

**-Supongo que hay que hace limpieza **dice Brick

**-Parece que si **responde Blossom

**-¿Qué te parece Boomer? **pregunta Bubbles

**-Je, vamos **responde Boomer

Los seis hacen parejas y empiezan a perseguir a los villanos, Butch y Buttercup se lanzan contra los enormes monstruos y demás villanos gigantes, empezando a caer uno a uno por la tremenda paliza que recibían ya que sus ataques aumentaron el doble y combinados eran letales, por las calles corrían los villanos, incluso iban cayendo tumbados por Fuzzy y la banda gangrena hasta que se topan con Bubbles que al verlos les regala una gran sonrisa antes de hacer su ataque sónico y mandarlos a volar hacia Boomer que esperaba tranquilamente con su bat y rápidamente los fue arrojando en todas direcciones sin importarle mucho hacia donde cayeran ya que la ciudad había sido evacuada

**-Esto no puede estar pasando **dice princesa mientras huye junto a los que podían volar pero….

**-¿Vas a algún lado princesa? **Pregunta Brick apareciendo enfrente de todos ellos al lado de Blossom

**-¡Ahora son mas fenómenos de lo que eran antes! **reclama princesa

**-Solo estas celosa **dice Blossom abrazando a Brick por detrás y junto con el soplan su aire congelado y la flama de fuego que impacta en ellos para que caigan como moscas al suelo

La batalla duro solo unos minutos hasta que cada villano yacía en el suelo malherido y lastimado, los 6 se vuelven a juntar y un segundo después vuelven a la normalidad muy cansados

**-Ah-ah-ah-estoy cansada **dice Buttercup

**-Fue-demasiada-energía **dice Brick

**-No….ah…me…ah….puedo…ah….parar **dice Boomer tirado en el suelo junto a Bubbles

**-Tengo….ah….hambre y sed….**dice Butch

**-Por lo menos…ufff….termino ya **dice Blossom

**-¡Aun no mis cariños! **Dice Him apareciendo en el robot que el mismo nombro Megahim

**-Sabia que…ah….faltaba…..ah….la madre….el padre….ya ni sé que es** dice Brick cayendo por el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie

**-Pobrecitos…están tan cansados, pero no se preocupen, su papi Him se encargara de que duerman plácidamente junto a ellas, después los reviviré a todos ustedes para que me sirvan** dice Him

**-Olvídalo…..no estoy….acabada….aun **dice Buttercup cayendo de espaldas encima de Butch

**-Oye…pesas mucho **dice Butch intentando levantarse en balde

Boomer solo se pone enfrente de Bubbles que aun no despertaba intentando cubrirla lo mas que pudiera

**-Lamento no poder disfrutar esta escena tan patética, pero el telón debe de caer ya…..adiós mis queridos…** dice Him mientras mueve al robot que se acerca amenazadoramente hacia ellos

**-Ah…..ah…papá….**dice Blossom antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

En algún punto de las dimensiones

**-Por fin te encuentro Utonium **dice Mojo

**-Tardaste mucho en llegar Mojo **dice el profesor que esta en una de las partes que quedaban del laboratorio

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro sabiendo que quería uno del otro….


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Por fin un padre? si

**Continuamos ya casi por acabar esto, espero les haya gustado la historia**

Capitulo 10 ¿Por fin un padre?...si

En algún lugar perdido por el tiempo y del espacio

**-Para estar perdido. se ve bien **dice Mojo

**-En este lugar no hay nada de lo que nosotros conocemos como vida, no hay muerte, no hay vejes, no hay juventud, no existe nada realmente **dice el profesor

**-Si claro, me quedaría a charlar pero vine por algo que requiero **dice Mojo

**-Un mono de ciencia como tu ¿acaso no se maravilla frente a este enigma del universo? **Pregunta el profesor

**-Si a maravilla se refiere a aburrirme sin hacer nada, no **responde Mojo

**-Todo lo contrario, aquí no hay limites **dice el profesor cambiando el panorama a una habitación en blanco

**-¿Qué demonios? **Pregunta Mojo confundido

**-Veras, desde que llegue aquí trate varias cosas, pero no funcionaba hasta que lo empecé a estudiar y experimentar, ¿un te? **pregunta el profesor

**-¿Qué te ni que nada?...solo dígame lo que quiero saber **dice Mojo

**-No seas impaciente, ya te dije que aquí no hay tiempo, vivimos afuera de el en este momento **señala el profesor a un sin fin de posibles universos

**-Ya veo que esto le quemo el cerebro y si me quedo mas tiempo terminare como usted **dice Mojo

**-Tal ves sea cierto, en fin quisiera preguntarte algo….**dice el profesor

**-¡Nada de preguntas, solo deme lo que vine a buscar para regresar! **Reclama Mojo

**-Regresar a buscar lo que esta oculto en este lugar…..o…¿regresas tal ves a salvarlos? **Pregunta el profesor mostrando diferentes imágenes en el vacío, uno donde esta la puerta y la otra donde Him esta a punto de terminar a las chicas

**-Hmp **refunfuña Mojo al ver la escena

**-Bien…..¿como te han tratado mis niñas? **Pregunta el profesor

**-¿Qué como me han tratado?...si usted no hubiera hecho alguna tontería, nada de esto hubiera pasado….además **señala Mojo

**-¿Por qué no he intentado regresar?...créeme lo intente muchas veces, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba aquí atorado, tal ves tengas razón sobre estar aquí demasiado tiempo…..pero aun así no deje de observarlas **dice el profesor esta ves inundando imágenes de sus niñas, sus luchas, sus vidas, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, un sin fin de imágenes que pasaban muy rápidamente

**-¡YA BASTA! **Grita Mojo al ya no poder digerir todo esto

**-Lo lamento, me deje llevar….el tiempo que pasaste con ellas me enseño algo, que no todo es maldad para ti…..las cuidaste a pesar de que te obligaron sencillamente, las protegiste e incluso inculcando un cariño especial de los chicos a ellas **dice el profesor mostrando imágenes de los 6 juntos

**-Ese no fue mi intención…..¿y cuando pasamos a lo importante? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Si mis matemáticas no me fallan, su estadía contigo pronto terminara y serán separados…..**dice el profesor

**-Si y nada me alegraría mas que suceda eso que yo **dice Mojo

**-¿Eso crees?...mi ultima investigación revelo una línea de decisiones que tomamos y suceden una infinidad de veces **dice el profesor

**-¿A que se refiere? **pregunta Mojo

**-Cada acción tiene una reacción ya sea mala buena o neutral, la mala es hacer daño a alguien, destruir, caos, mientras que la buena es ayudar o salvar algo y por ultimo el neutral es no hacer nada de las dos…como puedes ver simule varias situaciones tuyas y tus reacciones a esto **dice el profesor mostrando imágenes de Mojo tomando decisiones cruciales en cada uno de ellos...por ejemplo que se rehusó a alojarlas y fue enviado a la cárcel, le dio igual y siguió su plan de destrucción que pudo realizar al día siguiente o abandonar la ciudad y conquistar el mundo al ya no estar vigilado por las chicas

**-Una infinidad de idioteces diría yo, ¿de que me sirve ver lo que ya no puedo cambiar? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Je, es raro…..en otra circunstancias me disuadieras para que te muestre tu futuro o algun paso del presente donde te aproveches….¿que es lo que te tiene preocupado? **Pregunta el profesor cambiando el panorama a un ambiente mas abierto

**-¡A mi nada me tiene preocupado! **Reclama Mojo

**-No me puedes mentir aquí aunque lo desees Mojo, se podría decir que soy omnipotente en este sitio, podría incluso cambiar tu aspecto dándote forma humana, o en otro animal o inclusive destruirte si se que destruirías a mis niñas **dice el profesor

**-¿Cómo que sabe? **Pregunta Mojo

**-En este mismo momento tenemos unas tres posibles formas de que termine esto, la primera es tomar la puerta de la derecha que te lleva hacia la puerta y poder abrirla, la otra de la izquierda lleva hacia la batalla donde tal ves sobrevivas y salvas a todos o la tercera seguimos aquí discutiendo tu y yo para toda la eternidad **dice el profesor apareciendo las dos puertas que dijo

**-Te crees tan listo….¡LO UNICO QUE HACES AQUÍ ES QUEDARTE A HACER TONTERIAS MIENTRAS ELLAS ESTAN SUFRIENDO!...¿QUE CLASE DE PADRE ERES? **Reclama Mojo

Por un minuto (si es que hubiera tiempo) se quedan mirando ambos sin decir una palabra…hasta que Mojo se dio cuenta que pasaba la tercera opción

**-¿Ahora lo entiendes?...no puedes cambiar los hechos, solo escoges lo que harás **dice el profesor

**-Si….no se que me pasa, debí haberlo analizarlo mejor….es solo que **dice Mojo

**-Lo se, pasas tu mayor parte del tiempo cuidándolas de lo que yo lo hice **dice el profesor mostrando imágenes de las procuraciones que tiene con ellas y ellos (preparando al comida, llevándolos al ballet, a la escuela, procurando sus cuidados y demás cosas

**-Esas son puras mentiras **dice Mojo apenado

**-¿Eso crees?...bueno el tiempo se acorta y tienes que elegir, escúchame bien **dice el profesor

**-Por fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de esto **dice Mojo

**-Para abrir la puerta….solo debes tocar tres veces **dice el profesor

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE? **Grita Mojo

**-Es algo sencillo de hacer y al parecer es muy efectivo **dice el profesor

**-Todo lo que perdí para que fuera algo sencillo e inútil… **dice Mojo

**-Descuida Mojo, yo también pensé que debía diseñarlo mas científicamente como una cerradura especial o un pad digital con números infinitos, pero ver a Bubbles contar sus chistes de Toc-Toc-…me dieron la idea **dice el profesor

**-Bueno…..ahora que tengo lo que requiero me largo de aquí, que pase su "eternidad" pudriéndose en este lugar "MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA" **se rie Mojo….muy falsamente

**-¿Deseas que vaya contigo verdad? **pregunta el profesor

**-¡No es cierto! **niega Mojo mostrando la imagen de su promesa en el lugar

"**ahhhh, lo prometo"**

**-Sentí mucha curiosidad cuando dijiste eso, sobre lo que harías después pero ya te dije que no puedo abandonar este lugar…ahora soy parte de el…en fin Mojo…es hora de elegir **dice el profesor acercando mas las puertas a cada lado de Mojo

**-¿Crees que esto es sencillo o algo parecido? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Debería, tu elección es la mas sencilla de hecho…pero con los sentimientos que manejas ahora estas confuso **dice el profesor

**-No estoy confuso, solo analizo la situación **dice Mojo

**-¿O sea que tu dilema es ir a salvarlas o ir a abrir la puerta? **Pregunta el profesor

**-Claro que no….la respuesta es muy sencilla para mi a esa pregunta…y ya tome una decisión **dice Mojo parándose a lado de cada puerta

**-Lo entiendo….¿me puedes hacer un ultimo favor? **pregunta el profesor

**-¿Cuál es? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Si las ves, diles que siempre las querré y siempre estaré con ellas **dice el profesor

**-Chssss…..cursilerías **dice Mojo atravesando una de las puertas

Ciudad de Townsville

Las PPG y los RRB permanecen tirados sin energías mientras Him metido adentro de un gran robot se acerca para terminarlas de una ves por todas

**-No…me-puedo…levantar **dice Buttercup

**-Despiértame…cuando-termine **dice Butch debajo de ella

**-Todo….va-a….salir bien **dice Boomer abrazando a una desmallada Bubbles

Brick y Blossom permanecen inmóviles sin tener alguna reacción ya que parecía que estaban desmayados

**-HAHAHAHA solo sentirán un poco de dolor al principio pero pasara pronto mis niños **dice Him parándose con el robot junto a Blossom y Brick

**-No….dejare….que….lo-hagas **dice Buttercup tratando de levantarse una ves mas pero sin éxito

**-Si no-tuviera…..a esta encima-la-pagarías…caro **dice Butch

**-Descuiden, ya llegara su turno…por ahora dejen terminar con ellos primero **dice Him mientras levanta un pie para aplastarlos a ambos pero de repente….

**-¡RAAAAAAARRRRRR! **Brick abre los ojos y se lanza contra el pie levantando empujándolo

**-¡TOMA ESTO! **se levanta rápidamente Blossom propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabina arrojándolo lejos de ellos

**-Pufff…..es todo lo que podía hacer **dice Brick cayendo rendido de cansancio

**-Yo también…..**dice Blossom recargándose sobre Brick para mantenerse en pie

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA **se rie Him saliendo del horizonte sin un rasguño

**-Ni un….rasguño….que novedad **dice Brick

**-Con el nivel…..que estamos….era de-suponerse** dice Blossom

**-Debo felicitarlos, me sorprendieron mucho al hacer ese movimiento con razón son los lideres pero supongo que su caja de sorpresas ya se termino **dice Him volviéndose a acercar

**-(susurro) ¿No se te ocurre nada? **Pregunta Brick

**-(susurro) Sigo en eso, debemos tener un poco mas de tiempo **responde Blossom

**-Oh, es cierto….si los dejo mucho actuando para ganar tiempo posiblemente encontraran una forma de detenerme así que…** dice Him sacando a relucir lanzamisiles saliendo por todo su cuerpo

**-Ouch **dice Buttercup

**-¿Qué pasa ahora? **pregunta Butch tratando de ver

**-No querrás saberlo **dice Buttercup cerrando sus ojos

**-¡FUEGO! **grita Him

**-BOOOMMMM-**

Miles de misiles salen disparados hacia donde están ellos y una serie de explosiones cubren el lugar hasta que el ultimo misil explota dejando una gran nube de humo, al empezar a disiparse muestra todo el lugar destrozado y a las PPG y RRB tirados ya sin moverse

**-Creo que me excedí un poco, que malo soy je** dice Him

Comienza nuevamente a acercarse sabiendo que esta ves no iba a haber sorpresas, nadie lo detendría esta ves y ganaría el dominio no solo de la ciudad, si no del mundo también

**-Esta ves no se muevan, podría dañarlos HAHAHAHA **se rie Him volviendo a alzar el pie del robot y comenzar a bajarlo

Pero de repente el cielo se ilumina con rayos y un agujero aparece de repente apareciendo una nave a mucha velocidad

**-¿Pero que demonios? **Pregunta Him

La nave se acerca rápidamente y colisiona contra el robot lanzándolo contra los edificios y explotando a su ves, y en un paracaídas cae un mono con un enorme cerebro al lado de los niños

**-Hice bien los cálculos **dice Mojo volteando a ver a las PPG y RRB aun desmayados

**-¡TU, MONO TRAIDOR!...¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESO A MI? **grita Him saliendo de los escombros con el robot

**-¡Te dije payaso de tercera que ellas eran mías! **Reclama Mojo

**-¿Y por eso me atacaste?...¿no era mas fácil preguntar? **Pregunta Him

**-Cállate, ahora será mejor que te largues ya que yo me hare cargo **dice Mojo

**-Vaya, me parece que eso es imposible ya que se que no les harás nada **dice Him

**-Lo que yo haga no debe de interesarte **dice Mojo

**-Pero me interesa ya que entonces….¡ERES MI ENEMIGO! **Grita Him

**-Hmp….es hora de terminar esto, veamos si realmente no me equivoque al elegir **dice Mojo

**-¡ERES UN PESIMO VILLANO, UN PESIMO COLEGA Y SOBRE TODO UN PESIMO CUIDADOR! **Grita Him mientras se lanza contra Mojo

**-En lo ultimo te equivocas, no soy un pésimo cuidador…..solo soy un pésimo padre** dice Mojo lanzándose contra el también sacando un rifle de rayos


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Aceptar o no?

Capitulo 11: ¿Aceptar o no?

La ciudad de Townsville esta siendo la sede entre una batalla de dos entidades que al principio peleaban lado a lado contra un enemigo en común, ahora pelean el uno al otro por diferentes razones, el primero….un gran y poderoso malvado que busca gobernar el mundo y destruir a sus peores enemigas que se lo impiden y el otro…..un reformado villano ahora que busca proteger a sus peores enemigas junto a sus hijos….corrección….a sus hijas e hijos proteger de este ser malvado que tiene todo para ganar, pero se enfrenta al genio criminal mas mortal e inteligente del cual, le tiene reservado unas sorpresas.

**-Boomm-**

**-Boomm-**

**-BOOMM-**

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Mojo al salir volando después de tremendo impacto por un misil

**-¡Eso es corre, corre monito, corre hasta los arboles y de ahí no bajes jamás! **Dice Him

Mojo se ve superado en fuerza y armamento, así que lo único que puede hacer es estar fuera de su alcance y esperar un momento para contratacar

**-(Una gran obra maestra y es usada en mi contra….que eventos tan mas extraños tengo que sufrir) **piensa Mojo mientras continua cubriéndose del fuego enemigo

**-Puedes correr, puedes saltar y esconderte….pero escaparte jamás **canta Him disparando sin apuntar

**-Veamos…..si mal no recuerdo…..**dice Mojo apuntando

**-PEW-**

**-¡ARGGGG! **Se queja Him al ser disparado en el brazo del robot

-**¡ESPERO RECUERDES QUE YO DISEÑE ESE ROBOT! **Grita Mojo apuntando nuevamente

**-¡Si, tal ves….pero yo lo mejore! **Responde Him apareciendo un escudo que desvía el siguiente disparo

**-¡ESOS SON VIOLACIONES AL DISEÑO ORIGINAL! **Grita Mojo

**-¡PUES DEMANDAME HAHAHAHA! **Se rie Him lanzando esta ves rayos hacia Mojo que destruyen cada lugar donde se esconde

**-(A buena hora se me ocurre ser bueno) **piensa Mojo mientras dispara

**-¡Admítelo mono apestoso, yo soy el rey indiscutible de la maldad y sobre todo del caso!...¿como espera alguien tan inferior derrotarme? **pregunta Him lanzando esta ves un gran misil

**-KABOOMM-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Sale volando Mojo para caer en una fuente

**-Pffffff…..tal ves sea así…¡PERO YO SOY UN GENIO! **Grita Mojo arrojando un dispositivo que saco de su cinturón

**-¿Qué es eso? **pregunta Him

**-FZZZZZZZZZZ-**

**-¡ARGGGGGGG! **Se queja Him al ser electrocutado

**-¡TODAVIA TENGO UNOS TRUCOS BAJO LA MANGA! **Grita Mojo al llegar y patear al robot parta que caiga hacia atrás

**-PEW-**

**-PEW-**

**¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! **Grita Him enojado golpeando a Mojo y lo arroja lejos de el

Mientras, solo Blossom observaba el combate mientras los demás yacían desmayados e indefensos, observando como Mojo los defendía

**-¡Ríndete Mojo, no puedes ganar! **dice Him mientras dispara esta ves para lastimarlo

**-¡Un genio como yo jamás se rinde! **Responde Mojo lanzando otra bomba eléctrica

**-¡No caigo dos veces en el mismo truco! **Dice Him haciéndose a un lado

**-No te apunte idiota **señala Mojo atrás de Him

**-BOOMM-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **Sale volando Him al explotar un tráiler que tenia tras a causa de la bomba

**-¡Es hora de terminar esto! **dice Mojo sacando un control de entre sus ropas

**-¿Eh?...¿que vas a hacer? **pregunta Him

**-Voy a detenerte **dice Mojo mientras aprieta el botón

**-¡Mono idiota, si creías que podías apagar el robot, te informo que el y yo somos uno solo….no puedes pararnos! **Dice Him apuntándole con todo el arsenal

**-¿Quién dijo algo sobre apagar? **Pregunta Mojo

**-"Código de autodestrucción activada"-**

**-¿QUE? **pregunta Him horrorizado al ya no tener control sobre el robot y que este comience a despegar

**-¡Salúdame de mi parte a los idiotas que terminan en el lugar de los perdedores! **Dice Mojo

**-¡SI YO ME VOY MONO APESTOSO, TU TAMBIEN TE IRAS CONMIGO! **Grita Him alcanzando a mover el brazo metalico para agarrar a mojo y llevárselo con el

**-¡SUELTAME! **Ordena Mojo

El robot comienza a ascender mientras un reloj avanza su cuenta regresiva

**-10-**

**-¡DESCUIDA, PASAREMOS LA ETERNIDAD JUNTOS HAHAHAHAHA! **Se burla Him

**-9-**

**-¡NO PUEDO TERMINAR ASÍ! **grita Mojo

**-8-**

**-7-**

**-6-**

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mojo por liberarse no lo consigue y el robot casi alcanza ya el espacio

**-5-**

**-¡ES UNA LASTIMA QUE TENGAS QUE RESPIRAR! **Se burla Him

**-4-**

**-(No podre mantener el aire mucho tiempo) **piensa Mojo mientras cierra los ojos y comienza a sentir la presión atmosférica

**-3-**

**-PEW-**

**-2-**

**-¡NOOOOOOOO! **Grita Him al ver que un rayo destruye el brazo alejando a Mojo el cual comienza a caer

**-1-**

**-BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM-**

EL robot explota llevándose a Him con el, mientras Mojo empieza a descender rápidamente sin tener algo que evite la caída

**-(Lo bueno de esto, es que no estaré consiente) **piensa Mojo mientras se desmaya

**-FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

EL cuerpo de Mojo cae como si fuera piedra pero

**-¡TE TENGO!**

Blossom se arroja sobre Mojo evitando que caiga al suelo mientras lo cubre con su cuerpo al interceptarlo y chocar con un edificio

**-TUMP-**

La gente comienza a salir de sus escondites al ya no escuchar nada, avanzan hacia la zona del desastre donde la policía arresta a los aun noqueados villanos, se van acercando mas y ven a Bubbles y Buttercup en el suelo junto a Butch, Brick y Boomer. Van en su auxilio para atenderlos mientras buscan a la PPG faltante

En las ruinas del edificio

**-¿Sabias que no tenias que hacerlo? **pregunta Mojo todo adolorido

**-Lo se…..pero tenia que hacerlo **responde Blossom

**¿Por qué eres una heroína? **Pregunta Mojo

**-Por que eres mi padre ahora **responde Blossom

**-Je…pues que padre se consiguieron ustedes…..que irónico **responde Mojo soltando una leve sonrisa

Los servicios de emergencia empiezan a levantar a los heridos y sacar a sus héroes y heroínas junto con Mojo hacia el hospital mas cercano, donde duran unos días en reposo recuperándose rápidamente

**-"Doctor Steve, presente al forense, al parecer un cadáver pregunta por usted" **dice Brick a través del micrófono del hospital

**-HAHAHAHAHA **se burlan Butch y Boomer

**-¡Con que aquí estaban! **Indica Blossom

**-¡Nos descubrieron! **Dice Boomer

**-¡Corran! **Ordena Brick

**-¡Vuelvan aquí cobardes! **Ordena Buttercup

Aunque no podían volar o usar bien su poder, podían todavía correr causando un gran desastre en el hospital de Townville

En el cuarto de Mojo

**-Por fin paz y quietud **dice Mojo

**-Me alegra que estén sanos y salvos todos ustedes, hubiera sido un desastre el perderlos **dice el señor Carwer

**-SI claro, como no **dice Mojo

**-Y sobre el asunto que vine a tratar con usted…¿ya tiene una respuesta? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Por supuesto…..lo hare….**responde Mojo

**-Me alegra saberlo, solo usted podría mantener controlados a tan especiales niños **dice el señor Carwer

**-No diga esas cosas, hará que me retracte **dice Mojo

**-¡NO HUYAN! **Grita Buttercup al alcanzarlos en el cuarto de Mojo

**-¡OBLIGANOS! **Grita Butch

**-¡CHAMACOS DEL DEMONIO! **Grita Mojo mientras el grupo cae encima de el

**-¡CRAHS!-**

**-Jeje…..me alegra que ya estén mejor y les tengo una noticia a todos ustedes **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Qué es? **pregunta Bubbles

**-De ahora en adelante vivirán con Mojo sin ningún problema ya que demostró que tiene las cualidades necesarias para cuidarlos a todos ustedes **dice el señor Carwer

**-¿Es en serio eso? **pregunta Blossom

**-SI, pero no hagan que me haga para atrás **responde Mojo

**-¡VIVA! **gritan las chicas abrazando a Mojo

**-No esperes que hagamos eso también nosotros, tenemos orgullo **dice Brick

**-Así es, somos unos hombres ahora como para hacer un numero así de cursi **dice Butch

**-Creo…*sniff….que se me….*sniff*….metió algo en el ojo **dice Boomer tratando de no llorar

**-Yo tampoco esperaba que hicieran algo así…..si no, no serian realmente mis hijos **dice Mojo

**-Solo por esta ves **dice Brick abrazando a Mojo

**-Si dicen algo de esto los mato **dice Butch

**-Que feliz estoy **dice Boomer

**-Una gran familia al final, ¿ no señor Mojo? **Pregunta el señor Carwer

**-Si usted lo dice **responde Mojo

**-Muy buenos días, estoy realizando una encuesta de parte del ayuntamiento para saber sobre lo que ocurrió en…..**

**-¡TU! **grita Mojo

**-¿Disculpe? **

**-¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME METIO EN ESTE EMBROLLO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! **Grita enojado Mojo al reconocer a la culpable de todo esto

**-Este…..¡gracias por su tiempo! **dice la encuestadora poniendo pies en polvorosa

**-¡REGRESA, TENGO QUE MATARTE! **Grita Mojo corriendo detrás de ella

**-¡Espéranos! **Dice el grupo corriendo detrás de el y la causa del todo esto

Los días pasan, al igual que las semanas y cuando ya están completamente recuperados Mojo los lleva al lugar donde esta la puerta

**-¿Así que el profesor no va a volver? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-No….aunque pudiera es imposible **responde Mojo

**-¿Y que hay de especial detrás de esta puerta? **Pregunta Brick

**-Es lo que averiguaremos **dice Mojo tocando la puerta

**-Toc-toc-toc-**

La cerradura de la puerta se abre y comienza a abrirse revelando su interior

**-¿Eso es todo?...pura basura **dice Butch al ver que adentro tenia todos los recuerdos de las chicas

**-¡Esto no es basura!...son nuestras cosas **dice Kaoru al ver su manta

**-El guardo cada cosa que es especial para nosotras **dice bubbles

**-Supongo que te decepciono hallar solo esto ¿no? **pregunta Blossom

**-Ya me imaginaba algo así…..que perdida de tiempo **dice Mojo cayendo de rodillas al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en balde

**-Descuida, no es la primera ves que fracasas **anima Brick

**-Olvídalo **dice Mojo

**-¡Oigan, encontré una foto de nosotros! **Indica Boomer

**-¿Una foto de nosotros?...querrás decir de ellas **dice Butch

**-No…aquí también salimos nosotros **dice Boomer

AL mirar todos la foto observan estar todos ellos junto al alcalde, la señorita Bellum, la maestra Keane, el señor Carwer, el departamento de policía y toda la demás gente en una gran foto

**-¿Cuándo la habrán tomado? **Pregunta Blossom

**-Ni idea, vendrá del futuro **dice Buttercup

**-No….viene de una elección…..**dice Mojo al recordar al profesor decir sobre las decisiones y repercusiones que estas tienen en el futuro y la foto que tenia demostraba lo que ya iba a pasar

**-¿Y ahora que pasara con nosotros? **Pregunta Bubbles

**-Solo una cosa **dice Buttercup

**¡DIGAN QUESO!**

**-FLAHS-**

**-THE END-**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogo

**Y asi termino, antes de que acabe mi tiempo...espero hayan disfrutado leerlo y si no...pues gracias por molestarse el leerlo, gracias.  
**

**EPILOGO**

Ahora que la familia esta completa, se preguntaran…¿qué va a hacer de ellos ahora?, bueno…..creo que Blossom puede responder eso

"**MOJO, TUVISTE TÚ OPROTUNIDAD DE DESTRUIRNOS**

**DE APODERARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

**DE SER EL VILLANO QUE QUERIAS SER**

**PERO EN VES DE ESO**

**¿QUE HICISTE?**

**NOS SALVASTE**

**NOS DISTE ALGO QUE SOLO NUESTRO VERDADERO PADRE NOS HUBIERA DADO**

**UNA OPOTUNIDAD"**

"**UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE APRENDER"**

**-¡Felicitamos a Blossom Utonium por graduarse de la universidad de Townsville!**

**-¡FELICIDADES!**

**-¡FIUUUUUU!**

**-¡Gracias a todos y en especial, gracias padre!**

"**PARA ENCONTRAR EL AMOR"**

**-No soy bueno para esto….**

**-¿Qué sucede Boomer?**

**-Bueno…..Bubbles Utonium…**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**-¡SI!**

"**DE VIVIR"**

**-Mama….tengo sueño**

**-Vamos…te cargare hija**

**-La consientes demasiado Buttercup**

**-SI no fuera tan perezosa como su padre, otra cosa seria**

**-Chsss….siempre en mi contra**

**-Por supuesto Butch**

"**Y AL FINAL DE TU TIEMPO, ENCONTRATE ALGO MAS QUE NO ESPERABAS ENCONTRAR JAMAS EN TU VIDA, Y CREO SABER QUE ERA"**

**-Uhhhhh**

**-Mojo**

**-Aquí estamos padre**

**-Mis….niños….**

**-Estamos a tu lado**

**-Lo…se….**

**-No nos dejes**

**-Es necesario….como todo termina en la vida….**

**-Siempre te recordaremos**

**-gra…ci…as…**

**-….**

"**ENCONTRASTE, UNA FAMILIA"**


End file.
